


That Summer

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Different Worlds [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Sex, Community: cookleta, Eventual Plot, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Archie's Dad is a rancher and David is the hunky ranch hand in the cowboy hat. :~D Basically, the boys take a roll in the haaaaaay!!!





	1. Chase the Lightening from the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> From 2010: Because I still suck with the update thing! A lot of my fic lately has been inspired by Garth Brooks music. It's kinda frightening, really. Anyhoo, this was inspired a little bit by "That Summer" and a whole lot by a pic of David in a cowboy hat....holy hell. .....and why is everything I'm currently trying to finish NC-17? What?

The Texas heat was stifling as David Cook unloaded the hay wagon, carrying the square bales into the barn with practiced ease. The other three ranch hands had gone out to round up some cattle that had strayed while he stayed behind to get the barn stocked. He wanted to finish before the storm rolled in. One look at the sky darkening in the distance told him that he wouldn't have much longer.   
  
   As he was placing a bale on the stack inside the barn, he heard the crunch of dried grass behind him, and he was surprised to see the boss's son, Archie, when he turned around. He'd only been working for the Archuleta's for a little over a month and hadn't met anyone other than Jeff. He only knew what he did because the other ranch hands had filled him in. This son, however, he'd seen around. Usually, he was sitting on the banister of their old farm house, with his ear buds in and a notebook on his lap. A beautiful sight to behold, David thought. He often found himself taking a break with what ever he was doing just to watch him for a few minutes. With a tip of his black cowboy hat, David grinned at the young man. "Hi there."  
  
   Archie blushed, noticing how alluring the guy’s smile was, framed beautifully by neatly trimmed auburn hair. He'd been watching the new ranch hand for weeks, trying to work up the courage to just talk to him. Most of the time his dad didn't allow him to associate with the hired help. Something about them wanting special treatment in return for friendship, or maybe it was because he thought they might be a bad influence. Archie wasn't sure. He just thought it was an absurd rule. On this day in particular, his dad was out of town on business and his mom had gone into town with the other kids for supplies. Archie had been busy working on an assignment for his senior project, so he was able to stay behind. He was taking a break from his project when he saw David through the window. It was at a distance, but Archie knew it was him. None of the other ranch hands had his build, and none of them looked that good in a pair of painted-on jeans. "H-hi."  
  
  "Archie? Right?"  
  
   The boy’s eyes grew wide. He hadn't been expecting David to know his name, let alone his nickname. "Uh, yeah. And you're David?"  
  
    "Yeah," David said with a smirk as he slipped one of his leather gloves off and extended his hand. "But most everyone around here calls me Cook. Nice to finally meet you."  
  
    "You too, Cook."  
  
     A sudden rumble of thunder made David look outside once more. He still had about fifty bales of hay to move inside, so he put his glove back on and gave Archie an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I have to get these moved in before the rain gets here.”  
  
    "Oh! It's ok," Archie said, following David out of the barn. "I just came by to say hi.” He let his eyes rake over David’s backside as he walked in front of him. Suddenly he didn’t want to go back to the house any time soon. “Can...Can I help?"  
  
    "Yeah?" David asked as he stopped walking long enough to look at Archie to see if he was serious.  
  
    "Yeah. I mean its moving hay. How hard can it be?"   
  
    "I don't know they're pretty heavy."  
  
    "I can do it."  
  
    With a shrug, David jogged over to the work bench in the corner to grab another pair of gloves. "Thanks, man."  
  
    Archie put the gloves on and went about helping David carry the hay into the barn.  
  
    David was impressed with the strength the boy possessed. To look at him, you wouldn't think he could even lift a bale off the ground let alone carry them into the barn without a single hitch. As they worked, they made small talk. “So how old are you?”  
  
    “Eighteen,” Archie replied. “You?”  
  
    David arched an eyebrow. “Twenty-six,” he finally replied.  
  
    “You’re really young to be doing this kind of work. Most of the other hands are kind of old.”  
  
    David shrugged his shoulders. “This is just temporary work for the summer.”  
  
    “I see.”  
  
    Just as they were carrying in the last two bales of hay, the skies opened and the rain began to pour. They‘d barely made it into the barn without getting drenched. “Whoa!” David exclaimed, looking though the open barn entrance. “Maybe we should just wait it out.”  
  
    “Yeah,” Archie agreed. He really wasn’t waning to trek back to the house in that much rain.   
  
    David leaned up against the barn’s doorframe and watched the rain mercilessly soaking the ground. “I love the smell of rain.”  
  
    “Me too,” Archie agreed before sitting down in a pile of loose hay. “Especially on a hot summer day.”  
  
    David waited a few minutes before he joined him. They didn’t say too much at first, just sat there, looking around the barn as if they‘d never seen it before. It was obvious to both of them that there was an attraction between them. Neither of them had been subtle. Finally, David spoke. “So, your dad…”  
  
    “Would kill me if he knew I was here with you,” Archie said before David could finish his sentence.   
  
    “Why?”  
  
    “For several reasons really,” Archie said before he explained the situation with his dad.   
  
    “Oh.” David reacted with a nod before lying back against the pile of hay to make himself more comfortable. “So you’re really off limits, huh?”  
  
    Archie giggled. “Yeah. I guess.”   
  
    “You’re dad would probably kill me too if I were to lay a hand on you. Wouldn’t he?”  
  
    Archie looked back at David who was looking at him, waiting for an answer. He reached out and pulled the black hat from David’s head. He was grinning when he answered. “Probably.”  
  
    After a moment of neither of them speaking, David sat back up. “You know what?” He took the hat out of Archie’s hand and tossed it aside before reaching up to cup his face in his hands. “I’m not afraid of your father.”  
  
    Archie barely had time to register what was happening when David’s lips touched his. He gasped, surprised at first, but quickly recovered and fell into the kiss. David’s lips were unexpectedly soft against his.  He whimpered softly, relinquishing all control to David. His mouth opened willingly when he felt David’s tongue brush over his upper lip, asking for permission to enter. His arms then wound around the other man, tugging lightly at the fabric of his red and black plaid shirt as their tongues began to wrestle with one another.   
  
    David’s hands found their way to Archie’s waist and slid beneath his thin tee shirt, caressing the warm skin just above his jeans. A moment later, he broke away from their kiss and trailed his lips over Archie’s jaw. “Do you want me to stop?” He asked as his hands found their way around to the front of on his jeans where his palm rubbed over his denim-covered cock.  
  
    The breathy response he got from Archie urged him on, not caring what the consequences could be. Their lips found each other’s again and David continued his slow, yet firm, caress. Then Archie’s roaming hands worked their way up to the buttons on David’s shirt and began to undo them one at a time.   
  
    David tossed his head back as Archie moved his mouth to his neck, kissing and licking his way down to his collarbone. He closed his eyes and raked his hands through Archie’s short, black hair.   
  
    Taking a bit of initiative, Archie pushed David back onto the hay, giving himself better access to the chest and stomach that he was uncovering. He glanced up at the older man’s face as he sucked one puckered nipple between his lips. David had his bottom lip tucked between his teeth, gnawing slightly while watching him with an intense stare. Teasingly slow, Archie nibbled and nipped at the skin on the pale body beneath him while his hand wandered downward to the growing bulge in those tight jeans. He sat up a moment later to remove the tee shirt that David had been tugging at. He tossed it aside and immediately began unfastening the buckle on David’s belt.   
  
    David sat up and grabbed Archie’s head, kissing him at the same time as the boy reached into his pants. “Mm,” he groaned, feeling the   
initial contact of Archie’s fingers curling around him.   
  
    With increasing need, Archie moved his mouth downward, leaving a wet path in his wake. Finally he reached his destination and plucked David’s growing erection from the confines of his jeans. It was just as he’d imagined; long and thick with a large head that just begged to be sucked on. Mouthwatering, really.  
  
    David hissed when Archie’s tongue flicked against the tip of his cock. He tangled a hand in the boy’s hair, urging him further.   
  
    Archie complied, lapping hungrily at the ranch hand’s cock while sliding his hand up and down the thick, rippled shaft. Finally, he opened his mouth and surrounded the head with his lips.   
  
    The warmth surrounding him caused David to close his eyes and throw his head back in ecstasy. “Oh God, yeah…” he moaned, realizing that the rancher’s son obviously had some experience in this department. He then tilted his head forward so he could watch the boy’s head bob up and down on his cock, bringing him to a full erection in no time.   
  
    Moments later, Archie made his way back up to David’s lips where he kissed the older man, making him taste himself on his lips.   
  
    “Shit,” David said with a grunt. “You’re really good at that.”  
  
    Archie blushed slightly. He wasn’t sure if that was to be taken as a positive thing or not.  
  
    David laughed, sensing his discomfort. “Chill. It’s a compliment.” Then he slipped his arms around him and gently lowered him to the hay. .  
  
    It was comfortable enough; a little itchy, but he didn’t really care at the present time. All he cared about was the fact that the gorgeous, manly guy that he’d been fantasizing about for weeks was above him removing the clothes from his lower body.   
  
    “Damn,” David said with a slightly hoarse voice once he had Archie completely naked. “You’re fucking beautiful.”  
  
    Archie swallowed thickly as David slid deliciously-rough hands all over the tanned body beneath him, taking his time to admire the toned muscles as his fingers glided over them. Then he was on his cock, touching and caressing, making the boy keen in delight. Finally he lowered his mouth to him, sucking vigorously on the head and swirling his tongue all over it before sinking down all the way to the hilt. Archie threw his head back and moaned loudly in elation as the tip of his cock bumped against the back of David’s throat.   
  
    Pulling back, David glanced up at Archie, pleased with the fact that he enjoyed what he was doing. He sat up and placed two fingers against Archie’s reddened lips. “Suck.”  
  
    Archie didn’t need to be told twice; he grabbed a hold of David’s wrist and opened his mouth to accept the fingers. He sucked hungrily at the two digits, bathing them with his tongue making sure they were nice and slick.   
  
    Eventually, David pulled his hand away from Archie’s mouth and before Archie could protest, David’s mouth was back on him and his finger was against his entrance, probing lightly.   
  
    Archie’s body hummed with anticipation. “Please…” he’d barely got the word out before he felt the tip of David’s finger poke through. “Ugh…” He arched his back against the scratchy hay, pushing himself further onto David’s finger unable to wait. “More…” he pleaded. “Oh!” his whole body went rigid for a moment as David pushed a second finger into him. Then he relaxed and David began to move them around slowly, stretching him while he sucked contentedly on his length.   
  
    Moments later, when David felt that he was adequately prepared, he withdrew his fingers slowly. “I’m going to fuck you,” David growled, as he took his mouth off of Archie’s swollen cock.   
  
    Archie lay sprawled out in their bed of hay, breathing deeply and eagerly awaiting David to make good on his promise.   
  
    Rising to his feet, David walked a few steps away to an empty horse stall where he retrieved a jar of Vaseline that they sometimes used to keep flies off of the horses. When he returned, he tossed the jar next to Archie and went about pushing his jeans on down a before settling back onto the hay with a condom he’d pulled from a pocket in his jeans.   
  
    Archie stared up at him at he positioned himself between his outspread thighs. He leaned down and they shared yet another kiss while David jerked himself, making sure he was fully hard. Archie reached over and grabbed the discarded cowboy hat and plopped it back on David’s head. He grinned as the older man rose back up to his knees.   
  
    “Ready?” David asked as he ripped the packet open and rolled the thin latex over his erection.   
  
    Archie nodded, watching intently as David’s fingers expertly sheathed his cock.   
  
    David put his hands under Archie’s knees and pushed his thighs back, to give him better access to his quivering entrance. He then grabbed for the Vaseline, but Archie beat him to it.   
  
    “Let me?”  
  
    With a nod, David watched the boy dip his fingers into the cool jelly and come out with a glob in which rubbed against himself, coating the tight ring of muscle before he pushed both fingers inside at once. “Oh fuck,” David rumbled, his eyes becoming fixated on the boy’s fingers as they pumped in and out.  
  
    Archie closed his eyes, momentarily to regain his composure before he was able to look back up at David who was licking his lips and staring unabashedly. Archie smiled and continued for a moment before he finally withdrew his fingers and dipped them back into the jar. This time he reached further and slicked up David’s cock.   
  
    David moaned softly as Archie’s hand worked the thick goop over him. “Jesus, you’re going to make me come before I get inside you.”  
  
    Archie’s and stilled and he set the jar of Vaseline aside. “Well, we can’t have that. Now can we?”  
  
    David smirked and repositioned himself so that the very tip of his penis was poking at Archie’s entrance. He wrapped a hand around himself and pushed until the head broke through.   
  
    “Oh,” Archie yelped, fisting at the hay beneath him. David was quite a bit larger than either of their fingers had been and it was almost excruciating at first, but then David’s hand wrapped around him and began stroking him.   
  
    “Relax, baby…”  
  
    A shiver rippled through Archie’s body at the smooth, deep sound of David’s voice, especially when he called him baby. He was surprised to find his body relaxing so quickly.       
  
    “That’s it,” David murmured as he slowly slid completely into Archie’s ass. “That’s it, baby. Take my cock.”  
  
    Archie moaned, looking up at David. He wasn’t sure which was hotter at the moment. The feeling of being completely filled or the vision that was David hovering above him; a look of pure bliss on his face, shadowed beautifully by the Stetson.   
  
    “You like that?” David asked as he began gliding in and out with ease.  
  
    “Mm, yes,” Archie whimpered, arching his back. “I love it. Don‘t stop.”  
  
    David smirked. He had no intentions of stopping anytime soon. He loved how tight Archie felt around him. So young and so tight and hot. “I don’t plan to.”   
  
    Archie wrapped his legs around David’s waist, digging his heels into his lower back. “Good.”  
  
    David grinned down at the beauty of a boy below him and leaned down, wanting; needing to kiss him.   
  
    Archie reached up, winding his arms around his neck as their lips met in a needy kiss. Archie was quickly falling in love with David’s kisses. His lips were made for it, and his tongue, God, he knew how to use it well. He moved one of his hands over David’s neck and raked his fingers through sweat dampened hair as he shoved the hat aside once more.    
  
    David rose up once again, continuing the slow pace he’d started. “Yeah, baby…” he muttered when Archie began rolling his hips against him, helping him to slide deeper. “Does that feel good?” he asked, lifting Archie’s legs once again before he increased the speed of his hips as he thrust into him.   
  
    “Ugh…yes!” Archie groaned as David pounded into him, hitting his prostate repeatedly with the new angle. “Give it to me….yes! Oh God, Cook!”  
  
    “Archie…” David was getting close; he could feel his release building. “I’m getting close.”  
  
    Archie understood David’s underlying meaning and reached down to begin pulling his own erection.   
  
    “Ugh…oh yeah,” David panted as he continued to move while watching Archie’s hand move wildly over his cock.   
  
    Within moments, Archie was coming, spilling his seed all over his hand and stomach.   
  
    That was all it took for David to reach the brink. With an urgent groan, he pulled himself from within Archie and ripped the condom off. He immediately began sliding his hand frantically up and down his shaft.       
  
    Archie watched in anticipation as David jerked himself, aiming at his chest. He gasped when the first spurts of white landed against his belly, mixing with his own.   
  
    “Oh, shit, Archie….so good,” David panted, working himself until the last bit of cum had landed on Archie’s heaving body.   
  
    Sitting up, Archie slipped his arms around David’s waist and the older man tilted his head knowing what Archie wanted because he wanted it too. As their lips fused together and their tongues darted out to meet one another, they laid back in the hay, ignoring the mess between them.   
  
    Leisurely, they kissed and caressed each other until their hearts stopped pounding. Finally, David rolled over, lying beside of Archie in the hay. “Wow.”  
  
    Archie giggled. “Um, yeah.”   
  
    They were silent for a few moments, and then David chuckled softly. “It stopped raining.”  
  
    “Yeah,” Archie said, looking outside. “I should probably…” He looked back to David, giving him an apologetic look.   
  
    “Yeah. Don’t want to get caught,” David agreed, knowingly.   
  
    Archie sat up, grimacing at the sticky mess that was on his stomach.   
  
    David sat up. “Hold on. I’ll get something to clean you up with.”  
  
    Archie remained still as David got up and walked over to the small wash room in the corner. He returned a moment later with two wads of wetted paper towels. He kept one for himself and handed the other to Archie as he stood up. “Turn around,” David said. “You have hay stuck to your back.”  
  
    “Thanks,” Archie said as David brushed the hay away and pulled a few pieces from his hair.   
  
    After they were both dressed, Archie looked at David and grinned. “I um…do you think?”  
  
    “Definitely,” David replied with a smirk, as he put his hat back on, knowing that Archie was asking if they could do it again sometime. He stepped forward and put a finger under Archie’s chin, tilting it up. “I’d be upset if we don’t.” He leaned in and gave Archie a chaste kiss. “Thanks for all the help.”  
  
    Archie smiled back at David as he left the barn. He was already wracking his brain, trying to figure out how he was going to convince his dad to let him start ‘helping out’ around the farm. 


	2. Ride the Heat of Passion

“But, don’t you think I should learn how to do things since I might be running this place someday?” Archie questioned his dad as he followed him through the yard. 

“Run this place?” Jeff Archuleta asked with a huff. “I didn’t realize that the family business fit into your big plans. I mean with your music and all.”

Archie glared at his father’s back for a moment, wanting badly to say something nasty in return, but he knew he’d get nowhere with that. So he continued to follow him out to the tool shed. “I’m bored, Dad. I want to do something constructive with my days now that school is out.”

Jeff stopped mid-step and turned to his oldest son. “Why the sudden interest?”

“B-because…I…I…” Archie had to think quickly in order to answer his father’s question. “I want to help out around here.” He thought it was a lost cause when his dad sighed and shook his head, but then Jeff slung an arm around him and patted him on the back. “So…”

“All of the hands are taking the herd out to pasture except Cook.”

“Well, what’s he doing?” Archie asked, trying to contain his excitement after having won the battle with his father. 

“Right now, I think he’s out in the field mowing hay.” Jeff sighed once more. “I suppose he’ll need help when it’s time to bale more. Come on. We’ll go ask him if he minds teaching you a thing or two.”

The two of them walked out to the field where David was mowing. Archie jumped up on the gate and took a seat on a fence post to wait. Jeff glanced up at his son as he crossed his arms over the top rung. Although he was proud that Archie wanted to help out, he was afraid that the hands might have a negative influence on him. He supposed out of all the men he had working for him, Cook seemed the most harmless. 

Grinning wildly, Archie watched as the tractor pulled up to the fence where they were waiting. However, his expression changed when he saw David getting down from his seat wearing tan Timberlands, those skintight jeans stretched over his impeccable ass, and blue plaid shirt that had been left unbuttoned due to the wretched heat. Biting his lower lip, he suppressed the urge to pounce him. 

David lifted his hat to wipe the sweat from his brow before approaching them, and when he did, he barely gave Archie a second glance. “What can I do for ya, Jeff?”

“Cook, I’d like you to meet my son, Archie.”

David smiled up at him, squinting slightly at the sun. “Archie.” He reached out his hand and winked as the boy took it. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Archie replied. 

“Archie here has suddenly got the notion in his head that he needs to learn how things work around here. Now obviously I don’t have the time to teach him, so I was hoping that you could maybe take him under your wing for a while?”

“I’d be glad to, sir,” David replied with a smile and a glance towards Archie.

“Alright then, that’s settled. Thank you, Cook.”

“No problem.”

Jeff then turned his attention to Archie. “Now, your mother and I are going to take your siblings into town with us. We won’t be back until late tonight.”

“Ok. I’ll be fine.”

Jeff nodded and then turned to leave, but not before thanking David again.

Once he was gone, David smacked Archie’s leg with the back of his hand. “Look at you being all sneaky and stuff.”

Archie grinned and jumped down from the fence post. “I was worried it wouldn’t work.”

“Lucky for you it did,” David said with a laugh as he turned to walk back to the tractor. “You do know that I’m still going to have to teach you some things. You know, so that your dad doesn’t get suspicious.”

“Well yeah,” Archie replied. “I was actually kind of serious about that. I want to learn.”

“Oh. So you weren’t pretending just so you could spend all summer with me? I’m hurt.”

“You’re a funny one, Cook.”

“Ever drive a tractor, Archie?” David asked as he climbed back up onto the tractor, bypassing the seat to sit on the fender. 

Archie grinned, shook his head no, and hopped up onto the tractor, eager to let David teach him.

*****

Later, inside the barn, David went into the tack room to hang up the tractor keys. When he came out, he noticed Archie staring at him while chewing on his lower lip, obviously lost in his own little world. Somewhat amused by the look of desire on Archie’s face, David leaned up against a nearby post and just let him stare. 

Archie breathed heavily, as his eyes wandered over the older man’s physique. He loved the way David looked with his shirt unbuttoned, showing off his chest and stomach. His eyes drifted down, following the trail of hair that disappeared behind his waistband. And God, those jeans. They did absolutely nothing to hide the bulge forming beneath them. He could see the outline of David’s dick perfectly clear.

“You like?” David finally asked, tilting his head just enough that the cowboy hat atop his head shadowed his face. 

Archie watched as David slid a palm over his denim covered cock before giving it a gentle squeeze. When he looked back up, David was looking at him. Then he was walking towards him, eyes never leaving his. The boy knew what was coming. He had been longing for it all day. Their previous encounter had left Archie wanting more. He could still feel David’s slightly rough hands all over his body and his mouth…oh…

Their lips met in a fiery kiss and Archie grabbed at the stall door to maintain his balance as David’s body crashed into his. “Damn,” David groaned between kisses. “Just looking at you makes me hard.”

Archie whimpered against his lips and rocked his hips into David’s as his arms wound around him, clutching desperately at his ass. He could feel just how hard David was already. “Mmm,” Archie moaned. “I want you. So bad...” 

David stepped back, chuckling softly as he lifted his hat from his head and plopped it on top of Archie’s black locks before he dropped to his knees. Archie reached up and adjusted the hat before he looked down to watch David. The older man was kneeling in front of him, pressing his mouth against his stomach as he pushed the t-shirt up. “So fucking beautiful,” he murmured before he began kissing the tanned skin around his navel.

Archie’s abs quivered and clenched while David’s mouth continued to suck and lap at the tender flesh. He then gasped in delight when David’s hands moved higher to pinch at his already hard nipples while his tongue darted in and out of his navel. 

Archie grabbed his own shirt with one hand holding it up against his well-toned stomach, keeping it out of the way as David went lower, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down over his ass. He watched as David lifted his soft cock and took him into his eager mouth. 

“Mmm.” David’s muffled moans indicated that he loved what he was doing. Loved the smooth slide of Archie’s dick as he moved his mouth over it. Loved the feeling of him coming to life under his tongue. “Damn, you taste so good,” he sighed before running his tongue along, the pulsing vein that spanned the underside. “So good.”

Archie moaned, tossing his head back as David’s hot mouth surrounded his head once more, sucking greedily while his tongue teased the slit. When he looked back down, David’s cheeks were hollowed and the suction was almost enough to make him come right then. “Nghh, Cook…” he whimpered as his hand found its way into David’s hair. 

David pulled his mouth from the round knob and looked up at the boy while he slid his hand up and down the hardening length. He gave him a smug grin before leaning back in.

“Oh God,” Archie choked out, looking down at the sight of David on his knees in front of him, with his eyes closed, rubbing his lightly-bearded face all over his erection, ghosting hot breath over taut skin. Then David’s plump lips were on his balls, just tasting leisurely, before he sucked them into his mouth and rolled them around. 

Finally, David put his mouth back on Archie’s dick and sucked teasingly for a moment before he relaxed his jaws and throat. Carefully, he slid his mouth down onto him, taking him all the way in until his nose was buried in the light patch of hair on Archie’s pelvis. 

Archie groaned and tried not to thrust his hips forward as David held him in his mouth, swallowing around him. “Ugh…yeah,” he whined. 

David slowly pulled back and looked up at Archie. “Don’t hold back.” He reached behind Archie and gripped the cool metal of the stall gate in his hands. “Fuck my mouth, baby.”

With wide eyes, Archie stared at him for a moment before finally submitting to his request. Tentatively, he pushed forward, sliding his dick past full, luscious lips. David moaned, satisfied when Archie began to move in and out of his mouth. He started with shallow thrusts, unsure of how much David could actually handle, but as time wore on, he grew more confident, pushing further, sliding deeper into the hot hollow of David’s mouth. 

After several moments, David grabbed Archie’s hips and slowed him until he was able to pull off of his now rock-hard cock and make his way back up to claim Archie’s lips in another heated kiss. He dove his tongue deeply into the boy’s mouth, licking at every crevasse as he held his head still with both hands. 

Meanwhile, Archie had reached for David‘s pants and was wrestling with the belt buckle. Once he’d managed to get it undone, followed by the buttons, he shoved a hand inside and found David’s dick. It was hot and hard, and God, did he want it. “I need you inside me….” Came Archie’s whimper as David’s teeth nipped at his jaw. “Now…”

“Turn around,” David demanded as he reached into his back pocket for a condom and the small tube of lubricant that he’d stashed there just in case. 

Archie did as he was told and finished removing his pants, kicking them to the side along with his shoes while he waited for David to roll the condom onto his thick erection. 

Once David was ready, he looked up at Archie who was leaning forward, steadying himself by holding to the rails on the gate in front of him. He looked so sexy in that position, half dressed, legs spread, ready and waiting for David to fuck him. David didn’t hesitate to tell him how hot he thought he looked either. His voice was low as he spoke to Archie while he slid a rough hand down over his right thigh, sliding under his knee to lift it up. Archie caught on and placed his foot up on the gate in front of him, spreading himself, giving David full view of his waiting entrance as well as his cock and balls that dangled lewdly between his spread legs. “That’s it baby; show me where you want me.”

Archie sighed contentedly as a well lubed finger found the pink pucker first, probing gently until it slipped inside. Guided by the sounds Archie made and his movements, David prepared him rather quickly, and then he pushed his own pants down a bit before guiding his dick to Archie’s ass. “Here it comes,” he warned before pressing the head against the tight ring. 

Archie felt himself opening for him as he worked his way inside. “Ahh…God, yes….” His hands gripped at the rails in front of him and his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Oh yeah…” The older man growled as heat surrounded him, gripping his cock tightly as he sunk deeper. Within moments, David was pumping in and out of him in a steady rhythm, holding tightly to his hips. “Such a hot little ass,” he groaned, watching his dick disappear into Archie over and over. “I could fuck you all day long.”

“Mmm….” Archie whined. David’s cock felt so good as it slid along his inner walls. It was pure bliss. Letting go with one hand he reached for his own leaking cock and began to massage it slowly. “I love having you inside me. Mmph!” He cried out as David, dripping with sweat, changed his pace and angle, slamming into him a little harder while leaning over to attach his lips to the boy’s exposed neck. “Fuck…”

David growled against Archie’s ear and moved a hand around to join Archie’s hand around his length. “Yeah. You like that, do ya?”

Archie threw his head back and let out a throaty moan as David’s cock connected with his prostate. “Yes! Oh fuck, yes! Ugh…”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I…I want to cum. Oh God, Cook! Make me cum.”

David took over jerking Archie’s dick and his own cock continued to slam into him hitting his spot with each thrust. “Come on, baby. Let go.” It didn’t take much more until Archie’s body went rigid and he started spilling hot seed all over David’s hand. “Yeah…that’s it. Mmm…” David purred against his ear while he continued to pull the last bit of cum from his lover’s young cock. 

As Archie’s body relaxed, David carefully pulled himself from inside of him and removed the condom. Curiously, Archie turned around, wanting to see what David was doing. He was pleasantly taken by surprise when David put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to his knees. “Suck.”

Looking up at David with a wanton glare, Archie pressed his face into him, inhaling his masculine scent. Archie’s hands stroked up and down his warm, muscular thighs and up onto his firm, smooth ass. He squeezed the fleshy globes in his hands, loving the way it felt and the sounds that David was making. He opened his mouth and let that juicy cock fall onto his tongue, savoring the taste of the droplet of pre-cum that had formed on the tip. His tongue swirled over the straining cock head, causing the older man to groan in satisfaction. 

David’s fingers dug into Archie’s hair as he pushed the hat off. “Oh, God. Yeah, baby.” By now, David was pretty sure that Archie’s mouth was made for sucking dick. 

“Mmm,” Archie moaned as he took David further into his mouth, bumping against the back of his throat. He whimpered as David held his head in place and began to thrust his hips lightly. 

“Fuck, yes. Suck my cock. Let me cum in your mouth.”

Archie glanced up at him with his mouth full before he wrapped a hand around the base and started pumping it as he sucked on the head. 

Within seconds, David was howling as his release flooded the boy’s mouth. Archie swallowed quickly, drinking all of him down until he was spent. He sucked softly on his deflating member for a moment before rising to his feet to face David.

Panting, David grabbed Archie and stared at his beautiful teenage face for a moment before leaning in to lick the rope of cum that had dribbled from the corner of his mouth. 

Archie wrapped his arms around David as his tongue dove back into his mouth while they kissed softly, both of them coming down from their highs. 

*****

A while later Archie had put his pants back on and they were standing by the barn entrance. “I think I like working on the farm,” Archie said as he handed David his hat.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. I’ll see you bright and early in the morning then?”

“Yeah,” David agreed. “Meet me here at sun up?”

“Ok.” 

They shared another short kiss before Archie walked away once more.


	3. Rushing Headlong in the Wind

Archie found himself up and showered before anyone else in the Archuleta household. He crept downstairs to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before going out to the barn where his rendezvous with David was supposed to happen. For some reason, he felt more anxious than he usually did. 

Once he walked to the barn, he found David in the tack room getting things ready for them to start their day. He gave the older man a confused look when he saw him bring a saddle out instead of the tractor keys. 

“G’morning,” David said with a yawn. 

“Morning.” Archie held up one of the two lidded foam cups in his hands. “I brought you coffee.”

With a smile, David set the saddle up on the fence and took the cup from Archie. “Thanks.”

“So um, what are we doing today?” Archie asked while watching David lean back against a pile of feed to enjoy his coffee. His body suddenly felt warm because his mind had already started having nasty thoughts. 

After taking a sip of the hot liquid, David replied. “We have to finish mowing the hay, but first we have to ride up on the north ridge to fix a break in the fence. You can ride a horse, right?”

Archie bit his tongue because the first thing that he thought about saying was a little inappropriate. “Uh, yeah. I’ve ridden before.”

David smirked and took another sip, deciding not to comment on that. It was much too early in the day to start thinking about his boss’s naughty little son in that manner. They had too many things that they needed to accomplish before he could indulge in that sweet ass again. 

Once they had the horses saddled up and all the gear that they might need packed, they began their journey to the north ridge. Archie stayed a step or two behind as they headed up the hill. He decided that he enjoyed the view much more when David was in it. “Hey Cook?”

David looked back over his shoulder. “Yeah, Arch?”

“What’s your story?”

“Huh?” David halted his horse, waiting for Archie to catch up. “My story?”

“Yeah. You know, why are you here? Where did you learn how to work on a farm?”

David chuckled. “Oh. Well, I spent most every summer of my adolescence on a ranch. My dad worked for a man up near Houston. Dad had a little shack on the property.”

“Oh,” Archie mumbled as they started up the hill once more. He wasn’t entirely satisfied with that answer. He’d grown up on a ranch, but that didn’t necessarily mean that he knew what was going on most of the time. 

“Yeah. I got to help out a lot. It was the only way I could spend time with my dad.” David looked around at the breathtaking view as they topped the hill. “As for why I’m here? It’s easy money for me. I just finished my last year of college and I want to save up before moving away and starting a new job in September.”

“New job?”

“You’re full of questions today, Archie.”

“Sorry. I’m just curious. You know things about me, and I know nothing about you other than that you know your way around a farm.”

“You know more about me than that,” David said with a mischievous grin that caused Archie to blush. David was perplexed at how easily Archie could be embarrassed one moment and so uninhibited and forward the next. “My step-father has an advertising agency and he’s going to need a new accountant come September.”

“An accountant? Wow.” Archie grinned, trying to imagine David in a suit and tie. “Far cry from a ranch, huh?” 

David only nodded as they continued on their way to the fence that needed mending. 

“There it is.” Archie pointed to a break in the barbwire. 

“That shouldn’t take long to fix,” David acknowledged as he jumped down from the horse and grabbed his leather gloves from the saddle pack. 

Archie tied the horses to a brace before joining him. “Can I help?” His reply was a simple nod as he was handed a hammer and some nails that actually looked more like staples. 

David had already hooked the first strand of barbed wire and was using a hand tool to stretch it over to the fence post. “Stand back,” he warned. “If the wire would happen to break it could cut you.” 

Archie took couple of steps back and waited for David to give him further instructions. 

Once they had the fence mended, David put the tools away and turned to Archie. “Are your parents or siblings going to be around today?”

“Um, Mom and the kids will most likely be, but Dad is away at a stock sale for the rest of the week. Why?”

“I was just wondering how discreet we should be.”

“Aw. I like the way you think,” Archie said with a laugh as he approached David, waiting for him to make a move. 

David didn’t waste time. He’d been holding back the urge to kiss those succulent lips since the moment Archie walked into the barn. Archie body went lax in David’s arms as he kissed him thoroughly, tasting the sweetness that was undeniably Archie along with the hint of chocolate from the hot cocoa that he’d been drinking earlier. 

It wasn’t until he felt Archie’s hand rubbing him through his jeans that he pulled away. “Mmm, Archie,” he groaned. “Keep that up and we won’t get any more work done today.”

“That’s a bad thing?”

“It is if your dad fires my ass.”

Archie pulled his hand away from David’s groin. The last thing he wanted was for his dad to fire David. “We should probably get back on it then,” he said before walking away to get on his horse.

*****

It only took about an hour to finish the rest of the mowing, and David brought the tractor to a stop near a thicket of trees at the far corner of the field. He’d had enough being so close to the boy and not touching him. He wondered briefly how he’d let himself become so addicted. However, as soon as Archie was seated across his lap, he no longer cared.

“Cook,” Archie cooed against his ear as David’s hands gripped at his waist. “What about the work that needs to be done?”

“It’s still early,” he replied.

Archie’s mouth was hot against David’s neck as he latched on, sucking at the sun kissed skin. 

Seconds later David turned his head, catching Archie’s lips with his own, groaning in satisfaction when their tongues met. His hands moved to pull at the hem of Archie’s t-shirt, pushing it up as his fingers skirted over heated flesh. He pulled away from Archie’s mouth long enough to remove the shirt and toss it aside. 

Archie brought his hands up to cup David’s face and kissed him slowly as the older man fumbled with his jeans. Before he knew it, he was completely naked in David’s lap. “Mmm, Cook,” he panted between kisses as he felt David take him in his hand, tugging slowly. 

Then both of Archie’s hands moved to David’s shirt where he began fighting with the buttons, wishing that David had just left them unbuttoned. It was much sexier anyway.

David closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Archie’s mouth as it made a path over his jaw and down his neck, sucking softly at his Adam’s apple before moving further down. Archie slid from his lap to kneel on the floorboard while he nipped and lapped at his hard nipples. 

Finally, Archie’s mouth landed on his stomach just above his jeans where he struggled to unbuckle the belt and undo the fly. “I love your cock,” Archie moaned as he took the soft penis into his hand. 

David shifted slightly in his seat so he was more comfortable while he watched Archie. “Tell me what you love about it,” he said, raking his fingers through Archie’s hair. 

“Mmm…” Archie watched his own hand move up and down over heated skin. “I love the way it looks outlined by your jeans, or when it’s naked, hard, and throbbing.” He leaned forward and slid his tongue up the underside, savoring the flavor. “I love the way it tastes.” He grinned and swirled his tongue around the head when he heard David groan. “I love how it jerks to life when you get turned on.” Still smiling, he looked up into David’s eyes. “Yeah, I’ve noticed. I notice everything about you.” Then he put his attention back on David’s dick that he was slowly bringing to an erection. “But what I love most about it is the way it feels inside me. Hot and hard. Stretching me and making me yours.”

“Jesus,” David moaned just as his cock was enveloped in the warm wetness of Archie’s mouth.   
Archie slid his mouth down over David, swirling his tongue over the underside as he raised his head back up. “Hmmm, Archie…” David moaned, arching his hips slightly while the boy’s mouth moved slickly over his dick. “So good…. So good, baby.” He growled as Archie’s hand moved lower to gently massage his balls. 

Archie then repositioned himself, placing his hands on David’s thighs. He began to slide his mouth down the thick shaft, trying to take as much of him in as he could, wanting to take it all.

“Easy, baby.” David fisted his fingers in Archie’s hair and pulled gently urging him to slow down. “There ya go.” He watched as his entire dick disappeared into Archie’s mouth. “Oh yeah….”

Moments later, David was pulling Archie up to stand in front of him. With his hands on his hips, he turned him around. “Bend over.”

Archie complied and leaned his upper body forward, resting on the leather-cushioned steering wheel. He closed his eyes, feeling David’s hands on his ass. Then he felt his mouth, kissing and nipping at his cheeks before he separated them. He looked back over his shoulder. “Cook?”

David smirked and looked at the pink pucker in front of him. “Damn, Archie. Everything about you is so fuckin’ perfect,” he said as he leaned forward and snaked his tongue over the tight ring. 

“Oh…”

“Mmm…did that feel good, baby?”

“Mm Hmm,” he whimpered as David’s tongue flittered over him again. 

“Yeah? You like that?” 

“Oh, God, yes,” Archie moaned, wanting David’s mouth back on him. 

David leaned back in, flattening his tongue as he began long laps, pressing firmly against the entrance as he passed over it. 

“Ahh!” Archie dropped his head down and squeezed his eyes shut as David’s tongue pressed a little harder, pushing slightly into him. “Yes, Cook! Ugh…Oh my God…”

David grinned, loving the reaction he was getting from the boy. A while later, he pulled away to get the lube and condom from his pocket. 

Archie looked back, watching in anticipation when David rubbed a lubed finger against him.

David chuckled at Archie’s eagerness. He seemed almost insatiable. So David hurried along, working his fingers into him until he was sure he was ready. Then he sat back on the tractor seat. “Come on baby. Show me just how well you can ride.”

Archie was more than willing to comply. He positioned himself astride David’s legs with his back to the older man. David reached up, putting his hands on the boy’s hips, guiding him until the tip of his cock was poking at his backside. David moved one hand from Archie’s hip and grasped his own erection. He rubbed the tip of his penis over his ass, pushing in until it separated the supple cheeks and landed against the opening. With little resistance, David was able to push the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle. 

“Mm…” Archie moaned, feeling his body opening to accept David’s hard cock as he sunk down onto him. 

David bit his lip and held on to Archie’s hips. “Fuck yeah, baby…,” he grunted, closing his eyes until Archie’s ass was tight against him. 

Archie leaned back against David and turned his head enough that he could speak hotly in his ear. “You fill me so good…” He loved the effect that his words had on the older man. It was incredibly sexy how he tossed his head back and gasped as whole body shuddered. “You’re dick is so big and hard. Fuck, I love the way it feels.” He wiggled his hips for emphasis. 

“God, Archie. You’re going to kill me,” David panted. His hand slid down the back of Archie’s thighs urging him to move. 

Taking the hint, Archie raised his hips and began to gradually bounce up and down on his lover’s erection, reveling in the way it felt sliding in and out of him. He moved slowly at first, picking up the pace as his body adjusted more. His dad would keel over if he ever found out that he was spending his days on the farm fucking this gorgeous ranch hand every time he got a chance. He just couldn’t get enough of him. 

“Oh yeah,” David moaned, reaching around to hold Archie’s bouncing erection. “That’s the way... Ride me… Oh fuck yes!” 

Archie continued riding David’s dick like that for a while, impaling himself with the long, hard pole until he wanted to face the older man. Then he whimpered his needs and slowed his hips. Once he had turned around, facing David, he reached behind him to grab his lover’s cock. His loud moan floated over the otherwise silent field as he guided it back inside until he felt David’s balls and the rough denim of jeans against him. He smiled down at David, slipping his arms around the older man’s neck as he rocked his hips slightly. Sliding one hand up, he pulled the hat from David’s head. “You know, I’m the one doing the riding. Doesn’t that make me the cowboy?”

David smirked as Archie put the hat on top of his own head. Who ever knew a simple hat could be such a turn-on. He reached up, placing a hand on Archie’s cheek. “So hot.” He lowered his hand to the boy’s neck and pulled him forward for a kiss. 

Archie fell quickly into it, kissing him passionately, holding onto the back of his head as he pushed his tongue past his lips. David groaned, feeling his dick twitch inside its tight cocoon as Archie took control, licking softly at the inside of his mouth. When he broke away, he slid his mouth along David’s cheek and back over his jaw, nipping lightly at his bearded chin. “Mmm, how are you so sexy, Cook?” His breath ghosted over David’s lips. “I can’t keep my mind off of you.”

David couldn’t believe that he was suddenly at the mercy of this eighteen year old. He’d never been so hooked on anything in his life. Not even when he was a teenager himself, learning how to pleasure another man. “Oh shit, baby. I…” he buried his face in the crook of Archie’s neck, trying not to sound so desperate. “I need you to move.”

Without breaking contact with his upper body, Archie began to move, rocking his hips slowly. David’s hands landed on his ass at the same time his mouth latched on to his shoulder. They stayed in that position for several minutes. Then David couldn’t handle it anymore. He began to thrust his hips up slightly. “Faster, baby,” he panted. 

Archie submitted to his plea, grinding his ass harder and faster onto David who was thrusting his hips to meet his. “Oh, God.” His slipped his hand between them to begin jerking his own cock. 

David’s hand was immediately on top of his. “Come on, baby. I know you wanna cum,” David panted, staring directly into Archie’s eyes as he bounced in his lap. “I need to cum too.”

Archie threw his head back and moaned as he slowed his movements. When he looked at David again, he had stopped completely and was rising up enough to let David’s cock slip from inside him. “Let’s cum together.” David nodded as Archie sat back down on his thighs and removed the condom. 

They took each other’s erection in their hands and began jerking each other. Their eyes locked as their hands worked each other. 

Archie was the first to give in and just let himself go. He was so close he could feel his balls tightening as his release boiled. “I’m …oh yeah…”

“Yeah,” Cook sighed, watching long ropes of white gush from Archie’s dick to land on his own chest in scattered patterns. “Shit that’s hot.”

“Mm,” Archie moaned as David’s hand milked his cock until the last drop landed on his belly. “Your turn.” He watched David’s face as he increased the speed of his hand. “Oh yeah,” he said as David’s mouth fell open and his body tensed. He could feel his orgasm flowing up the length of his cock. “Cum on me, Cook. Cum all over me.”

David opened his eyes and watched as his cum landed on Archie, glistening in the sunlight. “Fuck…” he murmured, seeing Archie’s tongue dart out to lick away a bit of cum that had landed on the corner of his mouth. The boy closed his eyes and moaned, as he tasted his lover’s cum.

When Archie opened his eyes, he grinned at David. His eyes then dropped to David’s chest where his cum was splattered about. He reached up and drug two fingers through it before lifting them to David’s mouth. He gently smeared just a little on his lower lip, raising an eyebrow as he did so. 

David grabbed his wrist as he moved to pull his hand away. He then ran his tongue slowly over his lip, tasting Archie’s salty-sweet nectar. 

Archie whimpered biting his own lip as David drew his hand back to his lips where he slowly lapped up the remnants of Archie’s release before sucking both fingers into his mouth. 

“Mmm, baby you taste so good.”

Archie grinned and leaned in to kiss him once more.

*****

Later that night, Archie headed into his house just in time for dinner, and apparently twenty questions from his mother. “So how was your day?” Lupe Archuleta asked once her son was seated at the table with the rest of her children.

“Oh. Same ole, same ole. Ranching is hard,” Archie replied.

“Mr. Cook being nice to you?”

Archie smiled, knowing just how nice he was to him. “Oh yeah. Of course. He’s pretty awesome actually.”

“That’s good, honey. Your father was worried.”

“He was?”

Lupe nodded her head and passed him the bowl of mashed potatoes. “Just because he’s so much older than you are, and yet so much younger than a mentor should be. He was worried that he might corrupt you.”

Archie furrowed his brow, not quite getting the point of his father’s reasoning. “Oh. Well, Cook is teaching me lots of new things. He’s nice, and he’s certainly not corrupting me.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Archie remained silent through the rest of their meal. His mind kept wondering back to David. He couldn’t help himself. Finally, he was to the point of playing with his food while staring into space, so he excused himself from the table and turned in for the night. He and David had a lot to do starting bright and early the next morning.


	4. A Need to Feel the Thunder

When David woke up, he was surprised to find that first image to surface in his mind was of his boss’s son. He swallowed thickly as the image quickly unfurled into vivid scenes of the young boy in what could be very compromising positions. He lay there for a few moments, enjoying the trip his mind was taking before he got up and headed into the shower.   
  
Walking into the barn, Archie was taken by surprise when David grabbed him without warning and pushed him up against the worktable in the corner. “Mm, Cook,” he whimpered, feeling the ranch hand’s thigh press tightly between his own before their mouths met in a desperate kiss. He was surprised to find David like this so early in the morning. Usually he was very much in control and made Archie wait until at least part of the day’s work was done.    
  
After lifting him up to sit on the table as if he were weightless, David pulled his lips away from Archie’s, moving them promptly to his neck while his hand worked quickly to undo his pants. “I thought of you as soon as I woke up this morning,” he breathed against his ear. “And you know what I wanted?”    
  
“Wh-what?” Archie asked, fisting his hands in the back of David’s shirt.    
  
“Your cock,” he replied as his fingers curled around the soft appendage. “I wanted it in my mouth,” he continued. “I wanted to suck you until I felt your hot cum sliding down my throat.”   
  
Archie closed his eyes and shuddered as David’s words registered in his brain and his lips moved on down his neck.    
  
David grinned, feeling Archie’s hands move to the back of his head where anxious fingers pulled gently at his hair as he dropped to his knees. “Mm, Archie, your dick is so gorgeous,” he murmured before taking him fully into his mouth. Sucking hungrily, he coaxed the soft cock to life.    
  
Archie gasped and threw his head back, creating a soft thump as it collided with the wall. “Ooh, God. Coo-ook…”    
  
It didn’t take long for him to get Archie off. He moaned around his length, swallowing as Archie came in his mouth.    
  
Archie sighed and smiled lazily as David rose back up to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Good morning to you, too, Mr. Cook.”   
  
David chuckled lightly and then took Archie’s mouth in an engaging kiss, allowing him a taste of his own essence as their tongues swirled over each other. “That was better than I imagined,” he spoke softly against Archie’s lips as his hands worked to tuck him carefully back into his jeans.   
  
“Let me?” Archie suggested while his hands toyed with the buckle on David’s belt.    
  
David grinned and looked down at Archie’s hands. As much as David would have loved to have Archie’s lips wrapped sweetly around his throbbing cock, he knew that he’d have much more fun out of the boy if he just waited. Finally, he shook his head and brushed Archie’s hands away. “Later.”   
  
Archie watched with a slight pout on his lips as David grabbed his hat from a hook on the wall and retreated to the tack room.   
  
*****    
  
He noticed the way David kept eying him as they worked in the hot hay field. Sometimes he could feel the older man’s eyes burning into his already heated skin. With a sly grin, Archie pulled his shirt off, wiping the sweat from his face with it before he tossed it onto the tractor. “Man, it’s hot out here today.”   
  
David smiled knowingly as he raked his eyes over the expanse of the boys back. He chewed lightly on his bottom lip as his gaze lingered on the curve of his ass beneath his low riding jeans. He eventually pulled his eyes away and walked over to the wagon that they were throwing hay bales on. He hopped up to sit on the edge as he reached into the cooler that he had brought along. “Archie!” He tossed a cold bottle of water to the boy when he turned around.   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
“Mm Hmm,” was his only reply as he took a long swig of his own water. The next time he looked at Archie, his head was tilted back as he drank thirstily from the clear plastic bottle. David felt his groin tighten a little more at the sight of water dribbling from the corner of his mouth, running in little rivulets down his neck and over his bare chest. That certainly didn’t help the fact that he’d been fighting the urge to throw him on the ground and fuck him senseless since earlier when he’d given him the blowjob.    
  
Archie knew exactly what he was doing to David. He’d seen the massive bulge in his jeans more than once that day. He’d been enjoying the view while imagining how they would end up later. The very thought of having David inside him made him throb with anticipation. He turned with his back to the older man once more and busied himself with the button on his jeans. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it. He also felt that they’d worked long enough to earn a break. Looking over his shoulder at David who was still watching him, he smiled and reached back, sliding his hands beneath the waistband of his jeans.    
  
David stared eagerly as Archie pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down, revealing his beautiful ass. His hand automatically went to his crotch, in an attempt to rub away a little bit of tension. The way Archie’s hands were gliding over the perfectly round globes, spreading them just enough to give him a peek of his tight opening was making him impossibly hard. The boy had such a cute ass.    
  
Archie looked at him through half lidded eyes. “Come on, Cook,” he teased. “You know you want it.” He chuckled, pleased with himself when it only took mere seconds for David to be behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing him back against his denim clad cock at the same time that his hands cupped Archie’s heavy balls, possessively. “Ooh…”   
  
David dipped his head to slide his tongue up the thick leader in Archie’s neck, lapping up the last traces of water that had trickled down. “Someone is being a very naughty boy.”   
  
“You like it,” Archie replied, reaching back to grab at David’s hips.   
  
With a laugh, David agreed. “I do, and I love your ass.” He slid his hands around and gave it a smack and a gentle squeeze for emphasis.    
  
“Yeah?” Archie asked, looking back at him with a sultry stare. “You wanna fuck it?”   
  
Groaning, David rocked his hips against Archie’s ass and quickly turned them so that Archie was able to brace himself against the hay wagon. “Yes,” he breathed while his hands were already fumbling with his belt. “Right here. Like this.”   
  
“Mmm, yeah. That’s what I want too,” Archie purred, feeling David’s fat cock slap against his ass once it was free. “I want that big dick in me…”    
  
Several agonizing moments later, David had worked his fingers into Archie and the boy was bucking back against him, begging for more. “Ok, Baby. Calm down, it’s coming,” David murmured as he placed a hand on the small of Archie’s back. His other hand guided his well-lubricated cock into him. “Yeah, there ya go. Is that what you wanted?”   
  
“Ooh…” Archie whined, feeling a familiar, delicious burn as David sunk into him. “Yeah, that’s what I want.”   
  
David closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensations as he moved slowly in and out of Archie’s body. “Shit, baby. You are so tight,” he groaned as he finally looked down. Continuing with the slow thrusts, he watched his cock disappear into Archie over and over as he gripped the boy’s hips, pulling him back slightly with each thrust of his hips.   
  
Archie cried out, loudly and his whole body shuddered when David's cock slid over his prostate. His hands gripped the side of the wagon until his knuckles began to turn white. "So good, Cook...oh God..." he gasped. “Feels so good….ugh…”    
  
David leaned over, pressing his open mouth to his young lover’s shoulder as he continued to thrust harder and deeper into him. He trailed kisses up to his neck and then back again, taking pleasure in the salty taste of sweat against his tongue. “Mmm, Archie,” He murmured as his hands slid up Archie’s sides and over his shoulders where they took a firm grip. “Hold on, baby.” He slowed his thrust and coaxed Archie to stand up straight.    
  
“Ugh…” Archie moaned at the change of angle as he reached back with one hand to cradle David’s head as the he began sucking on his neck. “Oh Cook….”   
  
While he lavished kisses on Archie’s neck, he reached down and wrapped his fingers around his throbbing cock and began working it slowly while his other hand moved to rest on Archie’s belly. “You’re so sexy,” he breathed against Archie’s ear as his fingers danced over his toned abs. The deep tone of his voice made Archie tremble and begin rolling his hips, riding back onto David. “Mmm, that’s it, Archie. Yeah…” David closed his eyes and nipped lightly at Archie’s shoulder. The sounds that Archie was making coupled with the way he was arching his back against him let David know that he was getting closer to the edge. “You gonna come, baby?” He asked in the same low tone.   
  
Archie whimpered, nodding his head. “Yes… Yes, I’m so close, Cook…. Oh fuck,” he grunted as David’s hips thrust harder against him. “Do that again.”   
  
David complied, thrusting forcefully into Archie as he bent him back over and let his own hand take over. Within moments, the boy’s body went rigid and David felt him contract around him as he cried out in pure ecstasy. He could feel his own balls tightening, so he continued thrusting harder and deeper, needing his own release. "I'm...oh yeah...." David moaned, his fingers digging into Archie's hips. Seconds later his own body stilled and he came long and hard while buried completely inside of Archie’s beautiful ass. “Oh, fuck me…” he groaned a moment later as he carefully pulled out of him.    
  
“Oh God, wouldn’t I love to do just that,” Archie said, nearly moaning over the mere thought.    
  
David only chuckled and playfully slapped a hand across Archie’s ass once more before he went about discarding the soiled condom and tucking himself back into his pants.    
  
Archie wiped his hand on his jeans before pulling them back up and turning to face David. He smirked and watched the older man bend over to pick up the water bottle that he’d let tumble to the ground in his haste to get to Archie earlier. His tight blue jeans stretched across his ass, hugging his curves just right. Archie had to shake himself to stop the thoughts that were suddenly running wild in his mind. He was almost certain that he was turning into an addict because he thought about being with David way too much for his own good. Of course, they hadn’t engaged in sex every day, but they did manage to fit it in quite frequently. Archie assumed it was because they both enjoyed each other a lot and knew that this summer was all the time they had.    
  
Eventually he stopped ogling and they both got back to work. Over the last couple of weeks, Archie found that he rather enjoyed working on the ranch. He knew that was in part because David was so much fun to work with. Even without their sexual relationship, Archie would have found him enjoyable. He was also very happy that David was the only ranch hand around to work the hayfield. The others were out taking care of the cattle most of the time or they were doing other errands for his father. Either way, he was glad that they weren’t around much.   
  
The day wore on and soon it was starting to get dark so they headed back to the barn to put the equipment away. The following day, they would have to put the hay away for storage, and then they had to go into town for some fertilizer, so he knew it wouldn’t be a tremendously long day.    
  
“So,” David said as he stood by barn doors where he and Archie usually said goodnight.    
  
“So?”Archie slipped his arms around David’s waist, wondering what David was up to. He’d saw that look in his eyes. One of many that Archie had picked up on since their fling began. David was kind of easy to read.   
  
David reached up and raked his knuckles along Archie’s cheek bone. “You really want to fuck me?” He grinned as Archie’s eyes lit up at the idea. “That bad huh?”   
  
Archie closed his eyes and pressed his face into David’s chest. “I just want to know what it’s like,” he said as he slid his hands down to David’s ass where he squeezed gently. “Besides, you have an amazing ass.” He sighed as David cupped his face in both hands and kissed him softly for a moment. As they parted, Archie played with the hem of David’s shirt. “So…does that mean you’ll let me?”   
  
“Do you think you could maybe sneak out tonight?”   
  
“Yeah,” Archie replied without a hint of hesitation. He was already devising a plan in his head.    
  
“Great. So about ten-thirty? Meet me in my bunkhouse.”   
  
“Better make it eleven.”   
  
“Ok,” David agreed with a grin. “Whatever works for you.”   
  
Archie stretched upwards and gave David another light peck on the lips. “I’ll see you later.” He gasped as David’s hands grabbed his ass and pressed their groins together. “Mmm.”   
  
“I’m looking forward to it,” David growled as he rocked his hips, showing Archie just how excited he was. Once he let go of him, he grinned. “See you in a few hours.”   
  
Archie nodded and started to walk away, but was stopped by David’s voice calling out his name. So he turned to look back. “Yeah?”   
  
“Be careful.”   
  
With an appreciative smile, Archie promised that he would be careful and not get caught sneaking out.   
  
*****   
  
When Archie knocked on David’s door, it took only a minute for the older man to open it. Archie swallowed thickly as he took in David’s appearance. He’d obviously just gotten out of the shower, and was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.    
  
He smirked at Archie’s expression. “You gonna come in?” David asked, obviously amused.   
  
Without more words, Archie entered the small bunkhouse that served as board for David while he was employed on the Ranch. David’s hands on him the moment the door closed made it clear that he wasn’t willing to waste time with small talk. Soon enough, Archie had shed his own clothes and pulled David’s towel away before he pushed him gently onto the bed and crawled on top of him, settling himself between his lover’s spread thighs. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss as their hands wandered over heated skin. In time David’s hands splayed across Archie’s ass and he pressed down, making their soft cocks rub together.    
  
Archie smiled into the kiss and began bucking his hips slightly, making David groan and squeeze his ass tightly. Slowly, Archie began trailing his kisses over David’s jaw and down his neck where he sucked softly, leaving a tiny red mark. He then took his time kissing and sucking at nearly every inch of his upper body.    
  
David moaned quietly and threaded his fingers in Archie’s dark hair as the boy showered attention on his stomach. His mouth felt so good as he sucked and nibbled on the supple flesh.   
  
Archie loved being able to touch and taste David’s body at his own pace. It was a beautiful body in his opinion. David had amazing arms with perfectly toned biceps, thick muscular thighs that Archie felt the full brunt of each time David thrust into him, and a gorgeous, long dick that rivaled even the hottest of porn stars. It was all encased by porcelain skin splashed with colored blotches of ink and patches of sparse, light- brown hair. Stunning.   
  
He trailed his lips over David’s hips, momentarily ignoring his cock that was starting to harden with anticipation. He moved lower, sliding his tongue down one inner thigh and back up the other until his mouth was on the spot where David’s leg connected with his pelvis. He sucked gently on the tender skin there before moving over.    
  
“Archie…” David moaned, feeling Archie’s mouth on his balls, drawing each one inside and rolling it around with his tongue before switching to the other. He sat up, using one arm to brace himself while the other moved to touch Archie as he watched the boy devour his balls and then begin lapping eagerly at his cock. He found it fascinating to watch him stretch his lips over the head and take it into the wet warmth of his mouth.   
  
Archie spent a good bit of time just dragging his mouth up and down the thick shaft, loving the way it tasted and how hot and solid it felt against his tongue. Finally, David’s fingers twisted in his hair and pulled him up with gentle force. Then after a long, passionate tongue-filled kiss, he rose to his knees and positioned himself in front of David’s face.    
  
David was pleasantly surprised when the boy put a hand on the back of his head and wrapped the other around his own cock in which he rubbed against David’s closed mouth, smearing precum over his sexy, full lips. He moaned, opening his mouth slightly as Archie pressed forward, pushing the very tip of his dick inside for David to suck on. David glanced up to see his face contorted in pleasure before he finally opened his mouth and let him slide further inside.    
  
Archie began rocking his hips, carefully sliding in and out of David’s hot mouth. “Hmm, Cook,” he breathed as he closed his eyes and placed his other hand on the back of David’s head as well.    
  
David’s throat relaxed and Archie was soon fucking his mouth with purpose until David had to reach up and grab his hips. If Archie got that into it later, he knew he was in for a real treat. He continued sucking on Archie’s cock, making sure he was nice and hard before he finally backed off and moved to push Archie back on the bed. As he straddled Archie’s hips, he leaned over and grabbed the lube and a condom from the nightstand. “You ready to do this?” He asked as he looked down at Archie who was staring up at him; his eyes shining with arousal.    
  
Remaining on his knees, he reached behind him and rolled the condom onto Archie’s cock. Then he smiled and leaned down to whisper in Archie’s ear as he pressed the tube of lubricant into his palm. “I can’t wait to get you inside me.”   
  
Archie whimpered as David’s low growl sent shivers down his spine. He grabbed the back of David’s head and turned his own so that their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss. His whole body was on fire and he ached with need as his cock rubbed over David’s ass while he rocked back against him. As their kiss continued, Archie slipped his arms around David and blindly opened the lube.   
  
David moaned into Archie’s mouth, feeling Archie’s slick finger against his entrance, probing gently. “Mmm, Archie,” he sighed.   
  
Carefully, but with increasing urgency, Archie pushed his finger into David. He grinned, feeling David’s body quiver on top of his own. “Feel good?”   
  
“Yeah.” He breathed heavily as Archie’s finger pumped into him. “More.”   
Soon Archie had worked three fingers into his body and it was clear that the older man was ready for more. Carefully, Archie withdrew and David rose up and grabbed for the lube that had been laid to the side. He made quick work of slopping more on himself before he slicked up Archie’s hard, throbbing erection.    
  
Archie remained as still as he could while David guided him to his own entrance and slowly began to push back, sliding down onto Archie’s length. “Oh, fuck…” David hissed, feeling his body open as inch by inch of Archie’s cock slid inside. “Ahh!”   
  
Once his ass was snug against Archie’s balls, David inhaled deeply and took a moment to adjust before he rolled his hips slowly. “Jesus, Archie,” he groaned. “Mmm! God, it feels so good.”   
  
Archie grinned, happy that David was enjoying this as much as he was. It felt so different to be encased by such tight heat. And David’s ass was certainly tight; holding him in a vice-like grip as David gradually began to ride his cock.    
  
Finally, David leaned forward to kiss Archie, silently giving him permission to take control once again.    
  
Without hesitation, Archie began to thrust his hips upward, sliding in and out of David’s body with increasing speed. The sounds that David was making became music to his ears and Archie wanted to make him sound like that all the time. “Oh, Cook,” he groaned as his hands made their way over David’s back, going further down to clutch at the exquisite cheeks. “Being inside you feels so much better than I imagined.”   
  
After several long moments, without letting Archie leave his body, he maneuvered them into a new position with Archie on top as his own legs wound around him. “Oh yeah, that’s good, Archie. Fuck me….Yeah,” He cried out as Archie’s hips moved rapidly, pounding his cock deeply into him.   
  
David’s hand wrapped around his own erection and stroked it steadily in time with Archie’s thrusts. He pressed his head back into the pillow and gasped in ecstasy as Archie hit his sweet spot, causing him to literally see stars. “Oh my, fuck!”   
  
Archie watched in wonderment as David’s body writhed beneath him, arching and twisting with delight. His then face contorted a beautiful mask of pleasure as his eyes closed. It was the hottest thing Archie had ever witnessed. He couldn’t resist the urge to kiss those slightly parted lips, so he leaned down and did just that.   
  
David whimpered in surprise, but willingly accepted the kiss, sucking eagerly on his tongue as it plunged into his mouth. Soon, though, he pulled away from Archie’s lips to warn him of his impending orgasm. “Oh shit, baby…I’m gonna….”   
  
Archie rose back up and slowed his thrust to almost a stop as he watched David’s release splatter onto his stomach in long ropes of white.   
  
David panted and continued milking his cock as his ass contracted tightly around Archie’s cock over and over. When he was done, his eyes opened to find Archie staring down at him with wide eyes. He smiled, feeling completely satisfied and relaxed. “Archie…,” he began breathlessly. “That was so fucking good.” He reached up for him. “C’mere.”   
  
Archie leaned down, letting David’s arms wrap around him as their lips met once again in a fiery kiss. When they parted, Archie carefully slid from within David’s body and pulled the condom off before moving to straddle David’s chest.    
  
That same want that David felt that morning was back and he eagerly raised his head as he took Archie’s delicious looking cock into his hand and began pulling on it. He smirked as his name rolled off of Archie’s lips in a low moan. Opening his mouth, he began to suck on the tip while his hand continued sliding fiercely over the shaft until he could feel Archie’s release start to flow.    
  
“Cook!” Archie wailed as body stiffened and shook violently and his cock spilled hot seed into David’s ravenous mouth. “Oh…oh God,” he huffed.   
  
*****   
  
A little while later, David had cleaned up and put a pair of boxer-briefs on. He was busy getting his bed made back up for the night while Archie was in the bathroom. Once he was finished, he sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Archie to come back out. When he finally did, David couldn’t tear his eyes away from him as he walked across the floor in all his naked glory, gathering up his clothes that they’d tossed about. He watched in silence as Archie started to redress. He hated to see that gorgeous body get covered up again.    
  
Archie finished putting his clothes on and then walked over to where David was sitting. He looked down at him and cupped his face in his hands. “Thank you. That was amazing.” David grinned just before Archie’s mouth landed against his in a sweet kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
  
“Yeah. Be careful getting back into the house,” David replied.   
  
Archie smiled. “Goodnight, Cook.”   
  
“Goodnight, Archie.”   
  
One more tender kiss was shared before Archie finally left. David followed him to the door and watched him walk across the yard towards his house. Leaning against the door frame of his bunkhouse, he waited for the light in Archie’s bedroom to come on before going back inside and closing the door. He sighed heavily, realizing that once the summer was over, he was going to miss that boy like crazy. 


	5. Watch a Storm with All it's Wonder

 David and Archie had been out in the barn working most of the day, but at around two in the afternoon Archie’s mom had come out into the yard and yelled towards the barn. She’d needed their assistance with moving something in the dining room. So Archie led David inside of the house. “Mom?”

                 “Oh. Hey, sweetie. I didn’t mean to bother you boys. I just can’t get the china cabinet moved back into the corner where it was. Your father and brother moved it this morning before they left so I could clean.”

                “Oh.” He looked over his shoulder at David who was leaning against the door frame looking quite sexy in his blue jeans and open plaid shirt. “We can get it for you. By the way, Mom, this is Cook. Cook, this is my mom, Lupe.”   
  


                David smiled and tipped his hat. “Ma’am.”

                “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cook. My husband speaks highly of you,” she said with a warm smile. “I want to personally thank you for showing Archie here how things work around the ranch. It’s been good for him.”

                “Oh it’s been my pleasure,” David said with a smile of his own as he winked at Archie who, in turn, blushed. “He’s a fast learner.”

                She smiled and patted Archie on the back. “Yes. He always has picked up on things rather quickly.”

                Archie and David moved the cabinet back into the corner in no time at all and when they were ready to head back out, Lupe stopped them, suggesting that they grab some left over lunch and take a break. She then told them that she and the girls were heading in to town for a church social so they could help themselves.

                Archie grinned, his mind already reeling with possibilities. David was in his house. In just a few moments, they would be alone. He looked over at the older man who was also smiling. “When will Dad be back?”

                “Oh he and your brother went to a sale in Houston. They won’t be back until late tonight.” She explained before she looked at the clock on the stove. “Well, we must be getting out of here or we’ll be late. It was nice to finally meet you, Mr. Cook.”

                Once she and the kids were gone, David turned to Archie with a grin that Archie knew very well. “Are you hungry?”

                “Yeah,” Archie replied as he slid his arms around David’s waist. “But not for food.” He giggled as he was pressed back into the kitchen counter. He’d pretty much known that the older man was thinking the same thing he was when his mother had informed them that they would be alone in the house.

                “Really?” His breath ghosted over Archie’s lips as he leaned in close, smiling because Archie’s hands had already found their way to his belt. “You’re insatiable, Archie.”

                “Mmm,” Archie murmured as their lips brushed against one another. “Are you complaining?” He grinned, seeing David’s eyebrow arch. That look soon disappeared as Archie’s palm pressed against his groin through his boxer briefs.

                “Fuck, no,” David hissed while Archie gently massaged his cock.   

 

*****

                A little while later, Archie led David up the stairs to his room, and they managed to rid each other of clothing before David lowered Archie to the bed, kissing him passionately. “Damn it,” he groaned after he pulled his mouth away from Archie’s luscious lips. “I don’t have anything with me.”   

                Archie raised his eyebrow. “Well that’s a first.”

                “I ran out,” David said looking down at him. “I was going to pick up some more in town this evening.”

                With a laugh, Archie pointed towards the nightstand next to his bed. “Top drawer.” He didn’t bother telling David that his stash of magazines and other objects were in that drawer as well. He wanted to see his reaction to finding them on his own.

As David looked through the drawer, a knowing smile formed on his face. He glanced over at Archie who only smiled lazily while he lay on the bed, stroking his own cock with ease. “So, do you think of me when you play with these?”

 

“Of course,” Archie replied, thinking that it was impossible for him to picture of anyone else while he made use of his toys. The longer their affair went on, the more vivid Archie’s imagination got. He loved making himself cum with visions of his hunky ranch hand dancing in his head.

                 David reached in and picked up one of the objects. “I think we could have some fun with this.” Archie’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the object that David held up. “Can I put it on you?”

                 Archie nodded his head and let go of his semi-hard erection, waiting for David to come back to the bed. He didn’t have to wait long. Soon David was on his knees next to him, carefully sliding the object along his cock, being extra careful as he slipped each of his balls through the silicone ring before he gently worked his shaft through. “Feel ok?” David asked, wanting to make sure it was on properly. He grinned when Archie nodded once more.

                 Archie’s eyes closed and he balled the sheets in his fists while David pressed his mouth to the underside of his cock. But David didn’t linger there long. Instead, he trailed his lips upwards until he reached Archie’s parted lips. “Baby?” He murmured between kisses. “Do you trust me?” He waited for Archie’s breathless answer before he reached back into the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a set of metal handcuffs that were padded with fake fur. He wasn’t sure why Archie had everything that he had in that drawer, but he didn’t really care either. He was just glad that he did. It would certainly add a little more kink to their already illicit affair.

                 Archie giggled and raised his hands above his head. “I like your way of thinking.”

                 David smirked and gently snapped a handcuff around one wrist and then the other after looping the chain around a rung in the headboard, making sure they weren’t elevated too much. He didn’t want his arms to get tired. He then leaned down and pressed his lips to Archie once more for a quick kiss before he rose back up.

                 Archie watched as David got up to grab another object from the drawer along with the bottle of lube. “Oh God,” he breathed seeing the long blue cylinder that he recognized as his vibrator. One of (if not) his favorite toys.

                 David’s grin was mischievous and coy as he rejoined Archie and deliberately rubbed the tip of the toy along Archie’s thigh as he adjusted the setting to low. He watched Archie carefully as he continued dragging the vibrator over his legs. “You enjoying this, baby?” It was an inane question, of course. He could tell by the way Archie’s cock was swelling that he was appreciative to the slow sensations that David was sending through his body.

                 Still, Archie nodded, unable to speak as the toy was brushed over the sensitive area where his thigh met his pelvis.

                 The older man settled himself comfortably on his knees between Archie’s spread thighs. “Good,” he murmured as his lips pressed against his young lover’s muscular thigh. Slowly he dragged his wet tongue along heated skin until he reached the underside of the gorgeous cock that jutted slightly upwards as it became more aroused.

                 “Nghhh…” Archie whimpered and wiggled his hips as David’s slick tongue fluttered along the base and worked it’s way up the long vein until he reached the very tip. By this time, David had settled the vibrator beneath his confined balls, moving it slowly as he increased the speed just a little. “Ugh…Cook…” Archie gasped and pressed his head back into the pillow. At that very moment David’s mouth surrounded the tip of his cock. He smiled around the smooth head, hearing the cling of metal against metal as Archie jerked at the handcuffs. “Oh…”

                 David took his time teasing Archie’s erection with his lips and tongue, until Archie’s hips were thrusting up, demanding that he do more. That’s when David moved his mouth downward to suck hungrily on his balls. “Mmm,” he moaned with his mouth full of warm flesh. He thoroughly enjoyed giving head and Archie had become his favorite person to give it to, so naturally he took his time.

                 Archie’s frustration was evident in his cries as he pulled at his restraints. He wanted desperately to touch David; to run his fingers through his hair as his mouth worked skillfully to push him towards the edge. “Oh my…oh my…” Archie gasped, unable to finish his sentence before he felt David’s tongue slither lower and brush over his tight entrance, making his whole body shudder in delight.  

                 Then after flipping the vibrator off and tossing it to the side, David placed his hands under Archie and lifted his legs. He pushed them back until Archie’s ass was in the air, perfectly displayed for what he was about to do.

                 As David leaned back in and began working the tight muscle with his tongue, Archie cried out and screwed his eyes shut. If it hadn’t been for the ring that was strangling his rock-hard, leaking cock, he would have already exploded. “Oh please…oh…Cook, please…”

                 David drew back, looking down at Archie’s face that was contorted in pleasure. “Please what, baby?”

                 “Don’t stop!” He exclaimed. “Please, don’t stop…”

                 David chuckled and went back to what he had been doing, sliding the tip of his tongue over the quivering bundle of nerves before he began lapping ravenously at the taut opening, making loud slurping noises that attested to how thoroughly he was enjoying himself. Archie’s voice crying out for more served as encouragement for him to lick harder and faster until finally he replaced his tongue with a long finger and pushed it slowly into Archie’s eager body.

                 “Ugh!!!” Archie wiggled his hips and shuddered, wanting more as David worked the digit in and out of him, loosening him up for bigger and undoubtedly better things. “More…” he whined, looking up at David with bright, lusty eyes.

                 Finally, David lowered the boy’s hips back down to the bed and reached for the bottle of lube that he’d laid to the side as well as the previously discarded vibrator. He grinned at Archie who was staring at him in anticipation, as he lay helplessly chained to the bed; knees bent and thighs spread. David drizzled oil over the toy before warming some in his hand and applying it to Archie’s already saliva-slick entrance.

                 Archie’s body quivered keenly when the soft buzz of the vibrator penetrated the silence. He gasped loudly as the tip of the toy touched against him sending electrifying tremors straight to his engorged cock. “Aw fuck….” He panted as David continued to tease him, by simply nudging the pulsating silicone against his constricted opening.

                 David reached up with his free hand to wrap his fingers around the stalk of Archie’s cock and gave it a light squeeze, chuckling when Archie’s hips bucked hard and an animalistic growl escaped his lips. It was quite possibly the hottest thing he’d ever witnessed, watching Archie become so aroused and uninhibited.

                 Carefully he began pushing the object into Archie, watching as his body opened to accept it. “Baby, this is so hot,” he said, mesmerized by the sight while he slid the vibrator back and forth, making Archie moan and groan and thrust his hips earnestly.

                 “Cook,” Archie moaned as David’s lips touched against his thigh and worked their way back up his body; nipping and licking. He dug his toes into the blankets beneath him while David sucked at his flawless skin, leaving tiny marks in his wake as he headed to hard, dark nipples.

                 “You ok?” David asked, nipping at Archie chin.

                 “Mm Hmm,” was pretty much all that Archie could manage other than pulling desperately at his restraints.

                 “Feel good?” David grinned at the changing expressions on Archie’s face as he nodded. “You know what I want?” David asked in a low voice. He sucked Archie’s earlobe causing a whimpered response. “I want to fuck you so bad right now,” he continued whispering.

                 “Yes….” Archie moaned. “Please…Please, fuck me.”

                 “Mmm,” David felt his own dick twitch at the sound of his young lover’s strained voice. “God, Archie,” he breathed as his hand continued to work the toy around inside of him. “I’m so hard for you.” He brushed his cock against the boy for emphasis. “Feel how much I want you?”

                 “N-need you…” Archie began to plead.

                 “Yeah?” David let go of the vibrator and slid his hand upward pressing against Archie’s balls. He moved it lightly over his throbbing erection and on up over his toned stomach and heaving chest. As his hand came to rest on the back of Archie’s neck, David smirked. “You need my cock?”

                 “Ngh…yes…”

                 “You want to feel it deep inside of your sweet little ass; tearing it apart while I fuck you so good?”

                 “Cook…” The name was drawn out in frustration because he really wanted the older man inside of him already. If he didn’t get some sort relief soon, his dick was going to explode. “Please….”

                 David grinned before giving him a slow kiss in which the boy responded to almost urgently, whining with every gasp for air. “Ok, baby,” David finally said as he pulled his lips away from Archie’s now red and swollen ones. He reached down and slowly pulled the toy away, making him whimper at the sudden loss. Then he reached up and grabbed for the handcuff key. He gently freed Archie’s wrists from their confines and was taken by surprise at how quickly the boy moved.

                 Archie flung his arms around David and pulled him down for another searing kiss while his hands moved frantically over his body, trying to feel everywhere. “Hmm,” he mumbled between kisses. “I wanted to touch you so bad.”

                 David was caught off guard and yelped when Archie’s fingers curled around his cock and began pulling hurriedly at the thick muscle. “Oh fuck, Archie!”

                 “Yeah…” Archie looked up at him panting as he yanked slightly on the hair fisted in his other hand. “That’s kind of the idea.”

                 Without more hesitation, David reached for the condom that he’d laid on the top of the night stand. He quickly rolled it on, all the while watching Archie as he lay sprawled out on the bed with legs draped over his thighs looking sexier than ever.

                 “Hurry…” Archie pleaded with desperate eyes as he reached down to rub at his own balls, hoping to relieve a little tension but finding it impossible with the cock-ring still snuggly in place. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he ached for David’s cock. It always filled him so good.

                 David quickly slicked lube on his erection and added a little more to Archie as well, just to make sure. “Ready?”

                 Archie looked at him incredulously, but nodded just the same, raising his own legs to give David room. He gasped and cried out in both relief and a little bit of pain as David’s hard length began to penetrate. “Oh God!”

                 As David leaned forward, Archie wrapped his arms around his back and pressed his heels into his butt urging him on. “Jesus,” David grunted, amazed by how tight Archie seemed to stay.

                 “Cook,” Archie moaned as he began to thrust his hips slowly. “Come on, baby. Fuck me.” He licked a wet stripe over the shell of David’s ear. “Hard.” Then he gasped in surprise when David gave a swift thrust and buried the remaining few inches of his thick length inside of him before starting the search for a suitable rhythm. “Mmm! Yeah, that’s what I want. Harder.”

 Within moments David found his rhythm, pounding into Archie’s willing body, enjoying the sounds that the boy was making beneath him.

Soon, Archie reached between them and began tugging at his own straining cock. “Yes! Oh God, Cook. Your dick feels so good.”

 

“So does your ass, baby. So fucking tight,” he growled before pausing to reposition Archie’s legs.

 

Archie keened in delight at the new angle when David pushed his legs up so that his knees were against his shoulders. “Oh shit! Fuck…” He groaned as David’s sharp, quick thrusting resumed.

                 “You like that, Archie?” David asked, feeling sweat trickling over his body. “Tell me that you like it.”

                 “I…” Archie gasped as David’s thrust got harder and deeper. “I like it!” He bucked his hips and threw his arms back on the bed to grip at the blankets as David’s hand took over stroking his cock. “I love it when your big cock is inside of me.”

                 David closed his eyes and tossed his head back as he continued to penetrate his boss’s son over and over while bringing him to the edge with his hand.

                 “Oh! Oh, Cook!” He groaned. “I’m gonna….oh shit, I’m gonna cum!”

                 David continued to thrust into him while his body shuddered and his ass contracted around David’s length, squeezing him tightly as his cock started spewing long ropes of white.

                 “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Archie groaned as David’s hand squeezed the last bit of cum from his cock. He’d never come so hard before. It was a pleasure that was so intense that it was nearly painful. “Oh, Cook.”

                 David remained still letting Archie come down from his high while he ran his fingers leisurely through the pools of cum, massaging it into Archie’s beautifully toned stomach.

                 As Archie’s breathing finally began to calm, he watched David carefully pull out of him and remove the condom. He watched as he began sliding his hand up and down the long shaft, planning to finish himself off. Archie licked his lips, suddenly wanting to replace David’s hand with his own mouth; to taste the precum that leaked from the tip, providing enough lubrication for David’s hand to glide easily up and down. He longed to feel the hot heaviness of the head against his tongue. He shivered at the thought before reaching down to remove the cock ring that he was still wearing.

                 David’s eyes flew open when he felt Archie’s hand cover his own that was working his cock. “Archie…” he breathed, seeing the boy on his hands and knees with his face mere inches from his groin.

                 When the boy looked up, his eyes were shining with want and he ran his tongue across his lips suggestively.

                 David grinned and bumped his cock against Archie’s lips offering him a taste. “Do you wanna suck my dick, baby?”

                 Archie answered by opening his mouth to surround the swollen head as his tongue swirled around it causing David to suck in a sharp breath and place his free hand on the back of Archie’s head.

“Damn Archie,” he groaned in a low and sexy voice when Archie started sucking softly at the engorged head. “Your mouth was made for cock-sucking.”

 

Archie glanced up at him for a second before closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy having David’s magnificent cock in his mouth; all hot and hard with blood pulsing rapidly through the veins. “Mmm,” he moaned as he felt David’s fingers tangling in his hair preparing to guide him. However, Archie had other plans. He pulled his lips away and looked up at David, just staring at him for a moment before telling him what he really wanted.

                 David’s eyes grew wide for a split-second. “Seriously?” He asked wondering how someone as young and protected as Archie could be so kinky and willing. Fuck, he didn’t care. All he cared about at that moment was his need for release and Archie request.

                 Archie nodded his head in affirmation and stuck his tongue out to touch just the head of David’s dick again as David’s hand began to move over it once more. While David jerked on himself, Archie waited patiently for what he wanted. “Oh, Cook. You look so hot touching yourself like this.” He purred as he reached out to run his fingers up David’s thigh. “I can’t wait to taste your cum.” He glanced up to see David’s face. It was exactly as he’d imagined. His head was thrown back with closed eyes, his lips were parted slightly and he was breathing heavily. Archie could tell he was getting close by the way he was grunting and scrunching his face in pleasure. “Please, baby… cum for me?”

                 And that was all it took. “Ahh! Shit!” David moaned loudly as he felt his orgasm rip through his body. He looked down just in time to see the first jet of his milky-white seed land on Archie’s face. It was such an incredible sight to see. Archie looked so sexy with his mouth open, catching ropes of cum as David pumped it out.

                 Then Archie leaned in and put his mouth over David’s cock, swallowing as much of him as he could, letting the last few spurts of cum slide down his throat. “Mmm,” he moaned softly as he finished cleaning him up and then let him fall from his mouth. “You taste so good.”

                 David then lifted him up and slipped his hand around his neck, holding his head in place as he stared at his cum doused face with longing desire. “Do you have any idea what you do to me, Archuleta?”

                 Archie only smirked at first completely ready to answer, but then he gasped as David’s tongue landed flatly on his cheek, licking up cum that still lingered there. He moaned softly in delight as David continued to lick his face clean, ridding him of any trace of his own orgasm.

                 When he was done, David looked into Archie’s eyes for just a moment before he kissed his open mouth. Archie’s whimpers were soft and low as David thrust his tongue inside, sharing with him his own essence.

                 Several glorious moments later, David lowered Archie back down to the mattress and tucked himself comfortably next to him. “I’m so glad you have that little stash of toys.”

                 Archie laughed lightly at the fact that months earlier, he would have been embarrassed for anyone to know about his collection, but now? Now he was glad he had them because Cook was just as into kink as he was and he couldn’t wait to try out some of his other items. “Next time, I get to play with the toys.”

                 David smirked and ran his fingers lightly over Archie’s bare chest, circling each nipple with the tip of the middle one. “Are you going to tie me up?”

                 “I’m going to do much more than tie you up.”

                 That statement earned him another kiss and he lay contentedly in the arms of his very own cowboy (even if was only for the summer) until they both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Burning Both Ends of the Night

 It was well before dawn when Archie woke up. He glanced at the still silent alarm clock on his night stand. It was only 3:45 in the morning, only a couple of hours since he’d gone to bed. Sighing heavily, he lay on his back staring into the darkness. On the previous night, he’d been restless all evening long. At least ever since he learned that his dad’s head ranch hand had a family emergency and had to take off for about a week, maybe more.

                Normally, this wouldn’t have affected him, but this time it had. It meant that there was no one to keep check on the herd. No one except David. All the other ranch hands have duties that couldn’t be left unattended. Since he’d had Archie’s help, most of David’s summer work was completed already.

                Usually the herd was only kept under surveillance when there were expected births or problems with coyotes or other wild animals. Unfortunately, there was a problem with something killing some of the cattle, so there had to be someone there to keep an eye out pretty much at all times until the problem was resolved.

                Archie wasn’t happy about it at all. He didn’t have much more time to spend with David as it was, so taking him away for a whole week sucked.

                The longer he lied in bed, the more he realized that he probably wouldn’t be getting anymore sleep. So he got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

                Afterwards, he went down to the kitchen where he had a quick breakfast of cereal and fruit while he made a fresh pot of coffee. It wasn’t something new for him. He always took David coffee on the mornings they started work before dawn. Only this time, he wasn’t supposed to meet David. David was getting ready to go on his trip over the north ridge where the cattle were pasturing.

 *****

                He walked into the barn where he knew David would be. Just as expected, he found him in the tack room gathering supplies. “Hey…” he said after a moment of watching him from the doorway.

                “Hey!” David greeted with a somewhat surprised smile.

                Ugh. That smile. It was so vibrant and sexy. Archie inhaled deeply, wanting to maintain his self control and not jump him. . “I thought you might like some company,” he explained when David asked why he was there, “and some coffee.”

                With a grin, David accepted the lidded mug. “Thanks,” he said, leaning a hip against a work bench.

                Archie hopped up on the same work bench and leaned back against the wall with a sigh. He soon felt David’s eyes on him and finally after several nerve wracking moments, he looked over at him. “What?”

                “Something’s wrong,” David pointed out. “You ok?”

                “Yeah. Just tired. I couldn’t sleep.” He gave David a grim look. “This week is going to suck.”

                David gave him an apologetic look and set his mug down. He stepped in front of Archie, resting his hands on his spread thighs. The truth of the matter was he wasn’t looking forward to heading out on the range alone either. That is exactly why he wasn’t going to be doing it. “It won’t be so bad,” he consoled the boy while reaching up to brush his knuckles over Archie’s jaw. He felt his heart flutter as his eyes met with sad, hazel ones.

                “I know,” Archie agreed. “But our time is already limited.”

                “What did you do before I came here?” David asked with a somewhat smug smirk.

                “I was bored. A lot! But then you showed up and I couldn’t get my mind off of how sexy you looked in a pair of tight jeans and that dang cowboy hat.” By then, David was laughing and Archie poked lightly at his stomach. “Shut up,” he giggled as a blush crept into his cheeks. “You know you make me lose all my inhibitions.”

                Still chuckling, David closed some of the distance between them. “Yeah,” his breath ghosted across Archie’s lips as he spoke in a low tone. “I do.” He didn’t think he needed to admit that the boy made  _him_  lose his mind.

                Archie whimpered softly and wrapped his arms around David’s neck as he kissed him slowly. David’s kisses always left him intoxicated, and this time he was pretty sure he could start liking the taste of coffee. Moments dragged on as their tongues slipped and slid over one another’s, dueling for dominance. Finally with a contented sigh, Archie gave in and just let David into his mouth while his own hands begin to wander down his lover’s back. He loved how David’s muscles felt under his fingers as he slipped his hands beneath the thin, plaid shirt.

                When they finally parted, David’s hand rested on Archie’s cheek and he rubbed a thumb over his swollen lower lip. “Have you talked to your dad since last evening?”

                Archie’s eyes flew open, wondering what could have possibly triggered David to bring up his father at such a time. The man was quite possibly the last thing he wanted to think about right then. However, he shook his head. He hadn’t spoken to his father since he’d showed up in the barn yard to tell David about his new job.

                David grinned at the expression on the boys face. “I told him that I thought it might be a good learning experience for you if maybe you accompanied me this week.”

                Archie gasped in disbelief and stared wide-eyed at the older man. “What did he say?”

                “He agreed.”

                “Really?”

                “Yeah.” David smiled warmly at the apparent happiness on Archie’s face. “So you should go get packed up so we can leave.”

                “Oh! Well, um, what do I pack? I’ve never been on one of these things before.”

                The clueless and yet extremely excited look on Archie’s face warmed his heart, but then he was hit with a distinct feeling of dread. He wasn’t entirely sure why Archie made him feel the way he did, but he was starting to figure it out bit by bit. He knew he was on the brink of falling, and if he allowed himself to do that, it would only complicate the situation. They were from two different worlds and anything other than a summer affair would be impossible. And of course there was Archie. He was still just a kid. Even if shared those feelings, which was unlikely, he might not feel the same way later. Being fickle was just part of becoming an adult. David understood that it was best if his feelings were never voiced and their relationship ended with the summer.

                “Um, you know. Just the necessities. I’ll take care of the major stuff.”

                “Ok.” Archie hopped down from the bench as David stepped aside. “I’ll be right back,” he said as he started to run out of the barn. However, he stopped quickly and turned around.

                David stumbled slightly as Archie jumped on him, planting moist lips against his own in a hot kiss. “Thank you,” he gasped, leaving David a little stunned as he turned to walk away.

 *****

                 A little while later, they were packed and had two of the three horses saddled. The other was packed with supplies such as extra water and food. Archie hoisted himself up on his horse’s back and waited for David to come out of the barn. When he did, he was walking with Jeff, deep in conversation, making sure that David knew what he was supposed to be doing.

                “I got it, Jeff. Don’t worry,” David assured his boss with a gentle laugh.

                “I’m sorry. I know you can handle it, but this whole mess is just stressing me out. I have no idea what I’m going to do next week when neither of you are here.”

                David gave him a grim shrug. “I wish I had a solution for you, man. I really do. Maybe I’ll get lucky and find the culprit.”

                “Maybe,” Jeff replied looking quite distracted. “Anyway, be safe out there. I’m trusting you with him.” He pointed to Archie. “Don’t let him get hurt.”

                David looked up at Archie who was watching them. He would protect him with his own life if he had to. The boy meant far too much to him for him to let him be at risk, but he didn’t tell Jeff that. “I will take care of him. I promise.”

                Then Jeff walked over to Archie. “You be careful and listen to what Cook tells you. It could be dangerous out there.”

                “I know dad. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

                David chuckled as he hopped up on his own horse. “Come on, Arch, that’s what parents do. They worry.”

                “Smart young man,” Jeff said while patting the horse’s neck. “See you boys on Saturday.”

                Archie and David said their goodbyes and headed off in the direction of the heard.

                They made it there in about an hour. David suggested that they make camp at the top of the hill where they could keep an eye on the entire herd. So that is what they did.

                Afterwards, David decided that they should take a ride on out along the ridge and down the slope to check the herd before having lunch and unsaddling the horses. Archie started to get back on his horse, but David told him he could just ride with him if he wanted. Of course Archie was perfectly fine with that idea. He reached up and took David’s hand as he helped him onto the horse to sit snuggly behind him.

                “I like this idea,” Archie said as he wriggled around rubbing up against David as he slipped his arms around him.

                “Yeah, I kind of thought you might,” David remarked as he looked down at Archie’s hands that were resting atop his thighs.

                As they were riding, Archie laid his cheek against David’s back and enjoyed the beautiful view. However, after a few minutes, he grew bored with that so he decided to entertain himself. He started by sliding his hands up the inside of David’s unbuttoned shirt, running his fingers through sparse hair as they glided over sun-warmed skin.

                “Archie?”

                “Yeah?”

                “What are you doing?”

                “I’m bored,” he replied as if it were the most logical of answers.

                “Ah.”

                Archie ran his fingers over David’s nipples, barely skimming them. “Do you want me to stop?”

                “No. By all means, have fun.”

                Archie grinned. “Can I take this off?” he asked as he tugged on the shirt.

                David nodded and let go of the reigns with one hand in order to slip his arm out of the garment with Archie’s help. Once it was off, Archie took off his own shirt and stuffed them under a saddle bag strap for safe keeping before he went back to rubbing his hands over David’s torso. “Have I told you lately how sexy you are?” He asked, pressing his mouth to the bare shoulder in front of him.

                “Lately?”

                Archie ignored him and began pressing tiny, wet kisses to his back. “So what made you want to bring me out here with you?” He flicked his tongue out to leave a wet stripe across David’s neck. “Were you going to miss me?”

                Knowing that the boy couldn’t see his face, David smirked anyway. It was amazing to him how Archie could go from one extreme to another. Earlier he had been sulking and borderline upset, but now he was anything but. “No. I thought you might miss me too much,” David teased.

                “Mmm,” Archie moaned against his shoulder. “And I would have.”

                “Yeah?” David asked, more than willing to play along with Archie’s banter. “What would you have missed?”

                “Seeing you walk around all day in these tight jeans. You know they make your ass look so hot.”

                “Is that all they do?” David asked, still playing along.

                “Nuh-huh.” Archie nipped at his neck as his hand slid down and cupped the bulge between David’s legs. “When you wear them, this demands attention.”

                “Mmm,” David moaned lowly when Archie’s hand squeezed him through the jeans.

                “You have such a nice package. Sometimes I can’t help myself and I just stare at it,” Archie cooed. “When you’re turned on, I can see your cock so plainly. I like to imagine myself sucking it for you.” He leaned forward, pressing his bare chest to David while his hands moved back up over his stomach and chest, just enjoying the way it felt under his fingers. “Mmph, I’m getting hard for you, Cook. Do you feel it?”

                David did feel it, so he nodded. Archie was pressed so tightly against him, it was impossible not to feel the boy’s bulge as it formed, pressing hotly against his ass. He gripped tightly to the reigns as Archie’s hands wandered back down to his jeans. “Archie?”

                “Yes,” he answered in a low drone as he unbuckled David’s belt and worked the button open.

                “Ngh…” was David’s only response as Archie’s fingers curled around his dick.

                While leisurely sliding his hand over David’s growing erection, he continued feathering kisses over his shoulders and neck. “I like feeling you get hard in my hand,” he mumbled against David’s ear in between kisses.

                The thought that being on the back of a horse while Archie jerked him off was probably not the safest thing in the world crossed his mind. However, the thought was fleeting and he reached with his free hand to touch Archie’s outer thigh.

                Archie grinned and lifted his leg to drape over David’s. “You like what I’m doing? Like the way my hand feels?” He smiled against David’s shoulder as the older man grunted in response and tugged at his leg. It only took a moment for Archie to realize what David wanted. So very carefully and with help from David’s strong arm, Archie moved around to sit astride David’s lap. The older man grinned at him once they were situated somewhat uncomfortably on the halted horse. “That better?”

                “Much,” David drawled as he reached his free hand down to the button on Archie’s jeans.

                Archie let go of David long enough to help him get his pants undone. “Mmm, Cook. Touch me…” he groaned as he pulled himself out. He wanted that contact and David was quick to oblige, wrapping his hand around him and pulling swiftly at the hot organ that was already oozing pre cum.

                “Aw yeah…” His head fell forward to press against David’s shoulder. The feeling of calloused fingers sliding over him felt so good he thought he might explode right then. He reached back down to David’s leaking cock.

                David shifted his head, nudging Archie’s until the boy looked up at him. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the boy’s cheek. He grinned at the content sigh he received in return for his actions while he continued placing kisses to sun-warmed cheeks.

                “Cook…” Archie breathed in the hot, summer air as his head tilted back to allow the older man to suck on his neck while his strong grip tightened around his wet cock, jerking him just right.

                David’s tongue snaked out to lick at his lover’s moist skin. He moaned appreciatively as the saltiness of sweat rolled over his taste buds. “Hmm, make me come, Archie.” He closed his eyes tightly. “I’m getting close.”

                With a smile, Archie bowed his head to watch as their hands moved swiftly over one another’s erection, bringing them to peak.

                David was the first to come, grunting as his release splattered over his stomach and coated Archie’s hand. “Shit, yeah…” he groaned while trying not to lose his grip on horse’s reigns.

                Archie’s eyes widened in awe as he watched David’s cock gush ribbons of white. “Dang, that’s so hot,” he gasped as his own dick began to spasm in David’s hand.

                When it was over, Archie slumped against David who held him steady until their breathing returned to normal and their bodies stopped tingling. Then David reached behind them and grabbed the first shirt he found. It was Archie’s. As Archie sat up, David wiped them both clean before he spoke. “That was a first.”

                Archie giggled, giving him a lazy grin.

*****

                Later that night, Archie lay stretched out on his side facing the fire while David lay against his back, with his head propped up on one hand while the other hand ran slowly up and down Archie’s side from his shoulder down to his hip where a wool blanket was thrown over him. After dinner, they’d sat by the fire for a while just talking and enjoying the peacefulness of the night. They’d talked for a while about future plans and Archie had asked David more questions about his childhood and in turn answered a few things about his own.

Predictably, things soon turned physical after a simple kiss and they ended up stretched out side by side on a sleeping bag that David had pulled from inside the tent, leisurely giving each other head.

Archie heaved a heavy sigh, focusing on the gentle caress of David’s hand and the crackling fire that danced in front of them.

                David pressed a kiss against his shoulder realizing that his mood from earlier that morning was back. “What are you thinking about?”

                “About how this has been the best summer of my life,” Archie replied. “I kind of don’t want it to end.”

                Smiling fondly, David, of course, shared his sentiments, but didn’t say so. “All good things must come to an end,” He whispered before wrapping his arm around Archie and holding him tight. “Don’t worry, baby. We still have a few more days.”

                Archie shifted so that he was on his back looking up at David. “I love the way you call me baby.” He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but judging by the look in David’s eyes, it didn’t matter, so he just went with it.

                David grinned and lowered his head to kiss him. The kiss was soft and slow and Archie made low keening noises as it grew deeper; more fervent. He didn’t protest when Archie took a little bit of initiative and pushed him to his back, setting himself on top. Their kiss began to grow stronger and David tangled his fingers in Archie’s now familiar dark hair as the young man grinded his hips down, rubbing their soft cocks together in an effort to arouse him. “Archie,” he breathed as they broke apart for air. The passion in Archie’s eyes as he looked down sent a shiver down his spine and he knew that the boy was experiencing the same turmoil that he had been fighting with that morning. He felt his own heart thumping in his chest. “This…us…it’s just sex. Right?”

                It took a split-second for Archie to register what he was being asked, but the moment he realized what it meant, he nodded his head and leaned back down to kiss David’s neck. “Just sex,” he whispered.

                David closed his eyes and took a deep breath before allowing his self to be wrapped up in how great it felt to have Archie’s mouth trailing kisses over his chest. The whole atmosphere was different between them this time. It was apparent that neither one of them wanted to rush it. David gasped as soft lips closed around a nipple and sucked softly.

                Archie took his time licking and sucking his way down David’s nakedness. He wanted to make sure he memorized every single detail of his summer lover’s body. He was sure he would be using images of David to get off to for many months to come. “You’re beautiful,” he mumbled before sucking lightly on the spot right below David’s navel while his hand reached down to cup his balls.

                David moaned quietly into the still night and threaded his fingers through the boy’s soft hair as Archie massaged his balls and slid his palm over his cock until it was straining for more attention. “Archie please…”

                “Please what?” Archie asked; his head resting comfortably on David’s stomach while he watched in wonderment as his own hand brought David to a near full erection.

                “Suck me,” David replied breathily. “Suck my cock, baby.”

                Archie grinned and maneuvered around just a bit so that he was kneeling comfortably between David’s legs. He glared sexily up at David before leaning down to take his throbbing length in his mouth. He’d grown to love pleasuring David in this way. He liked the way it felt to know he was the reason the older man was breathing hard and moaning in ecstasy. Of course, taking that particular part of David’s anatomy into his mouth gave him just as much pleasure. His own cock twitched and hardened in delight as well.

                “Oh yes, baby. That’s so good,” David groaned, adoring the way Archie’s mouth felt around his cock. It was hot and wet and Archie’s tongue slithered around, teasing him mercilessly. “Yeah…fuck, Archie. You’re so good at that.”

                Archie continued teasing his erection with his lips and tongue while his hand went on attending to his balls.    

                David watched him in the firelight, admiring how incredibly sexy he looked going down on him. “Oh!” He gasped in surprise, feeling the head of his cock bump against the back of Archie’s throat. “Shit…” His eyes caught Archie’s stare as he drug his mouth up the thick shaft and concentrated on just the tip. “Damn, baby. That’s so incredible.” Archie’s eyes sparkled and he moved his head back down, taking him all the way in once more. This time, David could feel himself slipping down Archie’s throat until Archie’s nose was buried in a light thatch of hair. “Ahh…”

                Archie felt David’s fists clenching and then unclenching in his hair and his hips jerked excitedly. He began to swallow around him, letting his throat work around the engorged head. In exchange for his actions, he got to hear the beautiful sounds of David’s unbridled moans.

He kept that routine up, teasing the sensitive head with his lips and tongue for a while before taking him deep into his throat until it began to ache. Finally when he pulled off completely, David stared at him, breathing heavily; hands still fisted in his dark hair. Archie couldn’t resist the urge to kiss those supple, parted lips. So he moved back up his lover’s body with only that intention. As their mouths fused together, David’s hands moved to Archie’s ass, pulling him down. Archie whimpered softly as their erections rubbed against one another.

“God,” David panted between kisses. “I want you so bad.”

                Archie’s only response before diving back into their kiss was a smug grin as he reached David’s jeans that they’d left discarded earlier.  
  
*****

                David had only worked one lubed finger into him and was working on a second when he whimpered against his ear. “Need you now, Cook. Don’t want to wait any longer.”

                “But you’re not…”

                “I don’t care,” Archie insisted and gently pushed his hands away. “I’m ready enough.” He grabbed the lube and a condom. He once again swatted David’s hands away as he reached for it. “Let me.”

Once he was sheathed in the thin latex and thoroughly soaked with lube, David watched as Archie began to lower himself onto his slick cock. The boy chewed on his lip and kept his eyes closed as he took him in slowly. “Mmm,” he whined softly, scratching at David’s chest with his free hand.

                “Archie,” Cook whispered in concern. “You ok?”

                “Yeah,” he gasped. He loved the way he felt at the moment, letting David’s thick length open him little by little, as it pushed into the tight warmth. It didn’t hurt that much. In fact, the slight burn only added to his arousal. “Ugh, this feels amazing.”

                “Fuck, yes,” David groaned, throwing his head back as his fingers dug into Archie’s narrow hips. The boy had the tightest ass that David had ever had the pleasure of having. No matter how many times he’d taken him, it never ceased to close around him like it was tailor made just for his cock.

                Moments later Archie was all the way down on him and took a moment to breathe as his body relaxed a little more. Slowly, he began to rotate his hips.

                “Mmm, that’s good,” David moaned. “Ride it slow, baby.”

                Archie leaned back placing his hands on David’s thighs. “Oh yeah. Cook, it feels so good,” he gasped as he rocked steadily back and forth on his lover’s hard cock. He groaned in delight and closed his eyes when David took him in his hand, creating a cocoon around his throbbing length. “Oh, Cook…”

                The slow pace continued for a while and then David sat up, sliding his arms around Archie. After Archie repositioned himself to wrap his legs around the older man, David pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed him slowly and in time with their thrusting.

                Archie slipped his arms around David and moved his mouth from David’s to bury his face in the crook of his neck. “Fuck me, Cook…” he murmured as his fingernails scraped down his sweat-slick spine. He gasped as David moved them around so that Archie was on his back.

                “Like this?”

                “Yes…” The boy arched up against him. “Just like this.”

                David leaned down, taking Archie’s lips into another kiss. He could never grow tired of kissing those young, sinuous lips.

Archie kept both his arms and legs wrapped tightly around David, kissing him passionately as David’s cock moved fast and hard within his body.  “Mmm, oh God. Cook…” He gasped, tearing his mouth away, as the tip of David’s cock brushed against that spot inside of him that made him come completely undone.

                “Feel good, Baby?” David asked, panting slightly.

                Archie dug his fingers into David’s back. “Yes…” he groaned. “So good, Cook….so good.”

Moments later, David reached between them and began stroking Archie’s erection again. He knew it wouldn’t be long before his orgasm ripped through his body and he wanted Archie there with him.

Oh….Oh yeah…. Mmm…” Archie tossed his head back, biting down on his lip as his body shuddered. His body shook violently and became rigid as he came, pouring hot semen onto David’s hand and both their stomachs.

                David continued stroking him until he became limp and just clung to him. At that moment, he let go as well, thrusting a few more times into the still contracting heat of Archie’s body. With a grunt, he shuddered and came. The look on his face was one of pure bliss as he emptied his load. “Oh, fuck, Archie.”

                Archie stared lazily up at the older man as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He was so glad that he’d been given the opportunity to join him out on the range.

****

*****

 

Five days later…

               

                “Hey,” David said with a smile when Archie walked into his bunkhouse. “What are you doing here?”

                “I uh…” Archie ran his fingers nervously over the footboard of David’s bed. “Just wanted to say goodbye. You know, in private.”

                David nodded understandingly, and tossed he shirt he was folding into his duffle bag. “Ok.”

                “You know what I said the other night about this summer being the best summer of my life?”

                “Yeah,” David replied as they both sat down on the edge of the bed.

                “Well, it really has been.”

                David smiled at him, taking in the pure beauty of the boy who sat in front of him one last time. “Honestly, Archie. It’s been the best summer of my life too.”

                “Really?” Archie had to ask. He didn’t think that David would lie about that, but he couldn’t fathom him sharing his feelings about the past couple of months.

                “Yeah. I’m glad I came here to work,” he explained. “Glad I met you.”

                Archie’s eyes fluttered shut as David’s fingers brushed over his cheek. Then he felt the warmth of his lips pressing against his. It was a short, gentle kiss and when David drew back, Archie looked up at him with tears shimmering in his eyes.

                “I’m going to miss you,” David told him while trying to control his own emotions. He hated goodbyes anyway, but this one just felt different. “Don’t cry, baby.”

                Archie nodded his head and took a deep breath. “Don’t forget me,” he finally said.

                David chuckled. “How could I ever forget you?” He sighed heavily as Archie shrugged his shoulders. “Now you, on the other hand, you’ll go off to school and find yourself some hot, young guy, and before you know it, I’ll be but a distant memory.”

                Archie was shaking his head before David had even finished his sentence. “No,” he said. “I’ll always remember you.

                “Promise?”

                “Promise.”

                Once more, David leaned in to kiss him. This time it was slow and passionate and Archie slipped his arms around him in an attempt to hold him a little closer. “God, this is harder than I expected,” David murmured, as he broke away. He felt, rather than seen, Archie nodding his head in agreement.

                A few minutes later, they were interrupted by a knock on the door followed by Jeff’s voice shouting that it was time to go. Archie looked up at him with question. He simply smiled. “I have a ten-thirty flight. Your dad is taking me to the airport.” He got up, letting go of Archie with a heavy heart.

                Archie watched in silence as David grabbed his duffle bag and jacket.

                “So I guess this is it,” David said, standing by the door.

                “Don’t’ forget your hat,” Archie said softly and pointed to the hat hanging on the nail by the door.

                David smiled fondly and picked it up. He held it for a moment as if examining it. Then he walked back over to the bed and plopped it down on Archie’s head. “You keep it.” And with that, he turned and walked out the door.

                Archie reached up to touch it and smiled. There were a lot of memories in that hat.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know or own either of the Davids or anyone else in this fic, this is just my wild, twisted imagination at work....deal with it. Yeah, there is a longer disclaimer that I should add but until then, don't sue me. I have nothing anyways.


End file.
